


Notas Difusas Entre Mundos Discordantes

by ada_asgard



Series: Mundos en colisión [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada_asgard/pseuds/ada_asgard
Summary: Esto sucede después de Actos de Valentía cuando Rumple y Belle se reúnen en otra dimensión. Ellos deberán trabajar juntos a fin de salvar su matrimonio y saber si realmente pueden estar juntos.Además ahora que Rumple trabaja para la bruja de las Dimensiones tendrán que viajar constantemente entre mundos paralelos lo que les enseñará lecciones valiosas y a veces dolorosas.Cada capítulo de ésta historia tendrá el título de la canción que lo inspiró y explorará un mundo paralelo o completamente nuevo.





	1. The Garden Of Everything

**The Garden Of Everything**

 

Así que aquí estamos, los amantes de dimensiones perdidas,

Supernovas ardiendo de todo el sonido y la vista,

cada roce, una tentación y por cada sentido, una sensación.

Ojos puros de un profundo azul Absolutamente increíble.

Hija del Sol, que ha sido hecha para no desvanecerse. Un amor como el nuestro,

A través de estaciones y siglos,

Hecho de milagros, emociones, hojas de cristal, para cubrirnos en la eternidad.

Cada átomo nos canta a través de la sangre,

El amor es un milagro,

Canta suavemente, canta suavemente.

Así que aquí estamos, estrellas gemelas de un brillante resplandor,

Amantes de dimensiones perdidas,

Donde cada día nos devolverá a los brazos del siempre

Eterno…

(Maaya Sakamoto y Steve Conte)

 

_“¿Deseas el poder?”_

_“Recíbeme y obtén el poder”_

_“No temas”_

_“Seremos uno”_

_“¿Qué es lo que más deseas?_

_“Yo seré tu fuerza y tú serás mi sustento”_

La oscuridad era densa y asfixiante, aquella voz aterciopelada susurrando en su oído no hacía las cosas más fáciles, la preocupación en su vientre crecía a cada segundo.

_“Recíbeme y obtén el poder, ese es el trato”_

“Trato”, “Poder” el pánico ante aquellas palabras hizo que su corazón palpitara frenéticamente, trató de respirar pero el aire no parecía llenar sus pulmones, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía haciéndola sudar, entonces de la nada se vio rodeada de un fuego azul que amenazaba con consumirla, los susurros se convirtieron en palabras claras: _“Recíbeme y obtén el poder, ese es el trato”_

-¡NOOOOO! –gritó con terror al sentirse paralizada e impotente.

-¡Belle despierta! –la voz preocupada de Rumpelstiltskin la sacó de la pesadilla, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los suyos suspiró aliviada arrojándose a sus brazos tratando de controlar los sollozos, él sólo la aferró acariciando su cabello acompañando el gesto con palabras suaves –Fue sólo una pesadilla mi Belle, estás conmigo, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Rumpelstiltskin miró el rostro enrojecido de Belle, parecía un poco afiebrada así que con un paño frío secó el sudor de su frente preocupado de que hubiera cogido algún virus de esta dimensión; entonces sus arraigados temores se hicieron presentes como un torrente de agua helada.

El día anterior había rayado en lo perfecto, sólo ellos dos en esa habitación con el mundo detrás de la puerta, Belle no había parado de hablar sobre lo que pasó después de que él cayera por el vórtice, la despedida de Kurogane, su soledad en aquellos meses separados, la ayuda de Henry y los inesperados aliados que encontró en Ruby, Víctor y Jefferson.

Ella se quedaba en silencio esperando que dijera algo pero él aún no estaba listo, así que suspiraba con resignación y le besaba tiernamente para después fundirse con él en un abrazo desesperado, así habían pasado casi todo el día. Sin embargo hoy tenían qué seguir adelante y cruzar la puerta hacia un futuro desconocido.

-Rumple ¿vas algún lado? –Belle trató de distraer su mente observándolo, él ya estaba vestido en traje y corbata aunque… pasó una mano por la tela del saco y frunció el ceño, no era la habitual textura fina a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Un simple profesor no puede permitirse llevar camisas de seda y trajes costosos a las aulas de estudio querida –con sólo una mirada Rumple había leído su mente dando una explicación antes de que la pidiera, ella sonrió intrigada.

-¿Profesor?

-Necesitaba un trabajo y el Campus Clamp es un lugar bastante... interesante.

-Voy contigo –Belle estaba por levantarse cuando Rumple la detuvo con pánico en su rostro.

-No, no creo que sea una buena idea, acabas de llegar y no sé si estés enferma…

-Rumple sólo fue una pesadilla, las he tenido antes además no puedes tenerme encerrada aquí –ella sonrió en broma pero él se quedó callado, ¿de veras creía que la podía encerrar con un mundo desconocido afuera?

-Por favor, sólo quédate aquí hasta que vuelva y…

-No, no vas hacerme esto otra vez –la voz de Belle resonó con fuerza mirándolo con disgusto.

-Pero Belle… -él la miró desconcertado.

-Cuando se rompió la primera maldición me mantuviste prácticamente secuestrada en tu casa sin saber si mi padre o amigos estaban bien.

-No sabía si era seguro.

-Te pedí salir a la ciudad y tenías miles de pretextos, pretextos que ingenuamente creí.

-Yo sólo quiero protegerte…

-¡De lo único que tengo que protegerme es de tus engaños y mentiras! –Belle espetó furiosa perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, sin embargo la mirada dolida de Rumpelstiltskin detuvo sus reproches, un segundo después él apartó la vista.

-Haz lo que quieras –susurró casi para sí mismo tomando un portafolio y saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama otra vez cerrando los ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas, ¿qué fue esa explosión? Su mente volvió a revivir los sentimientos que la pesadilla le habían provocado haciendo que arremetiera contra él sobre un asunto que se suponía era tiempo pasado.

* * *

Sorata Arisagawa caminaba con un café en la mano hacia su oficina cuando vio la temible figura de Rumpelstiltskin acercándose con aura de depresión a su alrededor. Suspiró rogando por no ser asesinado dejando viuda a su joven y hermosa esposa.

-¡Hey Gold! ¿Tan temprano en el Campus? –saludó con todo el optimismo que pudo recibiendo una mirada mordaz de su colega.

-Siempre llegó temprano –gruñó entre dientes.

-Lo sé pero… supuse que teniendo una bella esposa con quien despertar bueno… -Sorata se quedó mudo ante la mirada helada que le propinó.

-Escúchame bien, no estoy de humor para soportar tu molesto parloteo así que por tu bien no te cruces conmigo hoy... –susurró amenazante y luego entró al salón que le correspondía gruñendo sobre un examen sorpresa a los aterrorizados estudiantes.

Sorata casi deja caer su café pero se apartó de inmediato agradeciendo no ser parte de su clase.

Cuando estuvo a salvo en su oficina marcó a su casa para saber qué habría de cenar, una idea estaba trabajando en su mente.

* * *

A pesar de su innata curiosidad Belle se resistió a salir de la pequeña casa en la que Rumpelstiltskin vivía. Para distraerse hizo lo que siempre le pareció una actividad calmante, ordenar y limpiar, en los primeros días de su estancia en el Dark Castle fue una especie de terapia para no abandonarse a la tragedia de su nuevo destino, luego en la primera maldición hizo lo mismo cuando Rumple la dejaba sola mientras él salía a la ciudad. Por un tiempo fue bueno conocer cada rincón de su casa sin embargo después fue creciendo el aburrimiento y la desconfianza hasta que todo estalló y ella lo abandonó.

Sintió el enfado regresando a ella mientras abría el armario, suspiró mirando los pocos trajes que estaban aún en la bolsa de la tintorería, trataba de no encontrar un paralelo entre esto y lo que pasó antes pero él seguía con ese odioso hábito de no cuidar de sí mismo, abrió la pequeña nevera encontrándose con sólo una comida refrigerada y un cartón de leche caducado. Ya sospechaba que no estaba comiendo como debía desde el primer momento en que lo abrazó y sintió lo delgado de sus músculos.

Sus sentimientos contradictorios la estaban impacientando, por un lado la hacía enfadar hasta la pérdida de la paciencia y por otro la hacía preocuparse por él hasta la locura.

* * *

La jornada escolar al fin había terminado con un suspiro de alivio colectivo por parte de los estudiantes del Campus Clamp. Rumpelstiltskin ajeno a las demás personas a su alrededor se dirigió a su casa dejando que su auto desprecio lo consumiera, sin saber muy bien cómo enfrentar a Belle abrió la puerta para encontrarla sentada en el único sofá que estaba disponible, ella jugaba con sus manos como siempre que estaba nerviosa, sus ojos se encontraron y estaban a punto de pedir disculpas cuando…

-Rumple qué bueno que te alcanzo –la estridente voz de Sorata rompió la tensión como si se tratara de un cristal, él se metió a la habitación dirigiéndose a una confundida Belle –creo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente Señora Gold, mi nombre es Sorata Arisugawa y trabajo con su esposo en el Campus Clamp -dijo inclinándose respetuosamente, Belle se puso de pie imitando el gesto.

-Mucho gusto, pero puedes llamarme Belle –Sorata se iluminó y miró a un Rumple todavía atónito –¿así que también eres profesor?

-De Historia, llevo años enseñando en el Campus Clamp y recomendé a Rumple para que ingresara. Como su casero es conveniente para mí que tenga un trabajo para sustentar esta bonita vivienda independiente.

-¿Ahora tienes casero? Vaya que las cosas cambian –dijo ella tratando de bromear para atraer la atención a sus ojos, sin embargo él se veía incómodo y abochornado.

-Sí, mi esposa Arashi y yo manejamos una posada cerca de aquí. Ella insistió en invitarlos a cenar por cierto.

-No creo que se buena idea… -comenzó Rumpelstiltskin pero Belle estaba cansada de estar todo el día en ese pequeño espacio.

-Yo diría que lo es tomando en cuenta la ausencia de comida en la nevera Rumple –no había querido que sonara como reproche pero parecía que su impaciencia estaba dirigiendo sus acciones hoy.

-Bien, vamos entonces –Rumple asintió dejando su portafolio. Sorata sonrió aliviado y abrió la puerta de par en par presentado la ciudad frente a ellos.

-Bienvenida a la República de Hanshin –Belle se sorprendió al ver el sinnúmero de altos edificios con grandes ventanales, en algunos establecimientos comerciales brillaban anuncios LED, ella recordaba haber visto fotografías en libros y por algunas referencias en las memorias de Lacey podría jurar que estaba viendo la ciudad de Tokyo frente a ella.

-¿Qué le parece nuestra ciudad? –Sorata sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Impresionante! –Sonrió ante las posibilidades de esta nueva aventura, miró a su esposo pero él seguía con esa mirada sombría que le irritaba tanto –Supongo que me dará un recorrido en un momento adecuado –sonrió a Sorata.

-¡Por supuesto!, ahora vamos a casa mi dulce esposa debe estar esperándonos y me muero de hambre.

Belle sonrió caminando a lado de Sorata poniendo atención a sus explicaciones sobre la ciudad tratando de recopilar toda la información que podía mientras Rumpelstiltskin les seguía unos pasos atrás.

Sólo fueron unas cuadras más adelante llegando a una casa más grande con múltiples habitaciones estilo japonés que daban un aspecto antiguo a la posada.

En la entrada se quitaron los zapatos poniéndose otros más cómodos para entrar en la casa, junto al pasillo había un pequeño lavabo donde se lavaron y siguieron a Sorata hasta una cocineta con un comedor pequeño. Para Belle la sensación de conocer algo nuevo siempre fue emocionante y alentadora.

-Mi dulce Arashi ya llegamos –Sorata se derritió ante la mirada oscura de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, aunque su rostro podía verse serio sus facciones se relajaron al ver a su esposo –traje a Rumple y su esposa como me pediste –dijo después de besarla ella se inclinó ante Belle.

-Bienvenida, mi nombre es Arashi y espero que su estancia sea placentera –su formalidad puso un poco nerviosa a Belle pero asintió con la misma educación.

Después de eso la cena pasó con normalidad, a Belle le sorprendió el tipo de comida servida sin embargo Sorata y Arashi se encargaron de presentarle cada uno de los platillos mostrándole la forma correcta de comerlos, después de eso ella quería probarlo todo. Le sirvieron también un peculiar licor de arroz que probó apenas mientras que Rumple parecía ser lo único en lo que prestaba atención. Sorata trataba de distraerla hablando sobre la ciudad, sus aspectos comerciales, deportivos e históricos. Sin embargo a la siguiente vez que él tomó la pequeña botella, ella le tomó del brazo sutilmente.

-Rumple, ambos sabemos que no surtirá efecto –le susurró irritada.

-Jee supongo que con los exámenes en puerta fue un día difícil, hasta Keiichi me preguntó si algo te sucedía, parecía preocupado –dijo Sorata tratando de justificarlo.

-Tal vez debería centrarse en sus notas en lugar de preocuparse por los demonios de otras personas –gruñó Rumpelstiltskin mirando a Belle, lo cual la enfureció como si fuera una mecha de pólvora.

-¿Por qué te irrita tanto que se preocupen por ti? Es obvio que tú no lo haces.

-¡Nunca te lo pedí! –dijo en voz alta azotando las manos en la mesa y saliendo de la habitación hacia el frescor de la noche. Belle estaba por seguirlo pero sintió la mano de Sorata en la suya.

-Yo iré, sólo está algo alterado –Belle asintió, sin embargo el enojo parecía estar creciendo en sus entrañas y el calor estaba empezando a asfixiarla.

Sorata se dirigió afuera viendo a Rumple mirando hacia abajo respirando pesadamente.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Yo… simplemente no sé que estoy haciendo mal…

-Mira Rumple…-comenzó Sorata sin embargo un fuerte estruendo en la cocineta los hizo mirarse con pánico y entrar corriendo.

Cuando llegaron la mesa estaba volcada y en medio se encontraba un lobo de fuego azul gruñendo peligrosamente hacia Belle.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Eso es es…–Rumple trataba de entender la situación mientras Arashi alcanzaba a Sorata sin problemas.

-Ese Kudan le pertenece a tu esposa –explicó Arashi –ella tiene miedo y se lo transmite haciéndolo inseguro y amenazante.

Rumpelstiltskin podía ver a Belle hecha un ovillo en un rincón con los ojos cerrados y temblando descontroladamente, a su vez el lobo azul era más inestable, gruñía hacia ella como si ella fuera a hacerle daño.

-Belle mírame –trató de hablar suavemente a pesar del peligro –tienes que tranquilizarte y mirarme.

-No, no puedo… -susurró con voz entrecortada y fue como si lanzara un comando de muerte a la bestia, la cual saltó hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, sus colmillos se clavaron en otra cosa, se escuchó un aullido lastimero y Belle abrió los ojos con pánico justo para ver que el lobo de fuego azul tenía atrapado entre sus fauces el costado de otro lobo hecho de humo negro. En ese momento ambas criaturas se desvanecieron y ella cayó inconsciente.

-¡Rumpelstiltskin! –Sorata gritó preocupado al ver que se agarraba el costado izquierdo y la sangre empezaba a mojar su camisa, pero él se fue directamente hacia Belle sin importar nada.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre –dijo al sostenerla en brazos.

-¡Tenemos qué bajar la temperatura! –dijo Arashi llevándolo hasta el baño donde la metieron a una tina llena de agua fría para estabilizarla.

-Ella se está resistiendo a su kudan, tiene demasiado miedo de él –explicó Arashi.

-¿Miedo? Pero Belle es la persona más valiente que conozco –Rumple miró a Arashi desconcertado, pero ella no dijo nada más.

Después de un rato la llevaron a una de las habitaciones de la posada y aunque permanecía inconsciente ya no tenía fiebre, Sorata aprovechó para limpiar la herida de Rumple insistiendo en que debería dormir algo pero él se negó permaneciendo al lado de su esposa hasta que su cuerpo se rindió al alba.

Belle despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, trató de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba terriblemente adolorido y su cabeza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Miró hacia un lado encontrando a Rumpelstiltskin dormido en un sillón en una posición incómoda, su mente comenzó a recordar los sucesos de anoche provocando un dolor agudo que la hizo gemir. Eso sirvió para tenerlo despierto y alerta junto a ella.

-Belle, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible –susurró con la voz ronca.

-Toma esto, te ayudará con el dolor –le dio dos pequeñas pastillas y agua.

Él la ayudó a incorporarse y tomar los analgésicos, entonces se dio cuenta de la mancha rojo oscuro en su camisa.

-Te lastimó –su voz entrecortada lo asustó poniéndose el saco del traje.

-No es nada, sólo un rasguño.

-Pero…

-¡Te dije que no es nada! –dijo a la defensiva pero tomó otro respiro y su voz sonó más suave –Es necesario que te explique lo que sucedió, la verdad creo que es mi culpa por no hablarte del kudan en cuanto llegaste.

-“Kudan” –repitió la palabra para sí misma tratando de encontrarle significado.

-Cuando viajas entre mundos y dimensiones la manifestación del poder es diferente. Así que cuando llegaste aquí y te convertiste en un ciudadano, este mundo te proveyó de un kudan.

-¡Magia! –interrumpió Belle con una mueca de desconfianza.

-No, no… -suspiró Rumple tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarlo -el kudan es la fuerza de tu espíritu materializado, entre más grande es la fuerza de tu corazón más fuerte será tu kudan –él sonrió satisfecho pero la expresión de Belle no había cambiado.

-Esa cosa casi nos mata ayer, no intentes justificarlo. El poder es poder y siempre viene con un precio.

-Pero… -unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusión –Pasen –Rumple suspiró cansado.

Sorata y Arashi traían té y unos bollos de canela deseándoles buenos días, Arashi comprobó el estado de Belle mientras ella trataba de disculparse por las molestias.

-De veras no es nada –decía Sorata sonriendo –sin embargo voy a tener que llevarme a Rumple, estamos en temporada de exámenes y no podemos faltar.

-Lo sé pero…

-No te preocupes yo cuidaré de ella mientras ustedes van a tu casa, allí puedes prepararte y luego irse directamente al Campus. –ofreció Arashi.

-¿Estás bien con eso Belle? –ella asintió tratando de sonreír, él la miró con la culpa dibujada en su rostro y salió de la habitación.

Sorata dio un rápido beso a su esposa y se despidió de Belle.

* * *

A pesar de su seriedad, Arashi demostró ser una compañía reconfortante, casi maternal. Fue muy amable ayudándola con su actual estado de debilidad. Después de unas horas y gracias a sus cuidados Belle se sentía considerablemente mejor. Harta de estar en cama salió para ver si podía ayudarla en algo, la encontró en la cocineta cortando algunos vegetales.

-Hey –ella le sonrió indicándole que podía entrar y tomar un asiento frente a ella -Todo está reparado –Belle miró con culpabilidad a su alrededor.

-Rumple se encargó de dejar todo como estaba antes de salir –ante la mención de su esposo bajó la mirada –Toma –dijo Arashi acercándole un tazón de arroz preparado –Haz pequeñas bolitas del tamaño de una uva.

Belle agradecida de tener algo qué hacer, hizo exactamente lo que Arashi decía, después de un rato se encontró con que estaban preparando un “Bentō” comida para llevar que acomodó ordenadamente en dos cajitas de madera, era tan meticulosa la forma en que lo hacía que Belle no podía creer que se lo fueran a comer, cuando terminó había todo un festín en miniatura que consistía en vegetales y arroz en forma de pequeños pandas que Arashí creó con las bolitas de arroz que había hecho.

-Es adorable –susurró emocionada como si tuviera diez años.

-Gracias a ti terminamos justo a tiempo para llevarlas al Campus, de lo contrario esos dos son capaces de no probar bocado hasta que termine su jornada laboral.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que te acompañe?

-Por supuesto, es casi una hazaña hacer que Rumpelstiltskin coma algo.

-Lo sé, a veces Rumple podía encerrarse a trabajar en su torre durante días y noches enteras, siempre fue muy enérgico e hiperactivo. –Belle sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus días en el Dark Castle, realmente extrañaba esa camaradería que habían disfrutado aun siendo criada y empleador, ahora parecía como si Rumple tuviera miedo de hablarle y ella se sentía herida por ello. –Sorata y tú parecen entenderse muy bien –comentó Belle deprimida.

-No siempre fue así, cuando nos casamos prácticamente éramos dos adolescentes sin la más mínima idea de lo que era vivir juntos. Ambos habíamos sido criados en templos con un destino qué cumplir y el amor no era una opción.

-Supongo que eso es algo que entiendo muy bien.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por los amplios corredores del Campus Clamp en silencio hasta que Sorata preguntó bastante más serio de su habitual carácter.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo suficiente

-¿Aún no logras curarte?

-En el estado en el que me encuentro usar magia curativa podría matarme.

-Supongo que no le has dicho a tu esposa –Rumple negó con la cabeza y Sorata se adelantó para estar frente a él -¡Tienes que dejar de hacer la cosas tú sólo! Especialmente cuando ella está aquí dispuesta a hacer que las cosas funcionen.

-Precisamente es eso lo que me aterra –gruñó Rumple odiando admitir frente a este sujeto sus temores, Sorata suspiró mirando al cielo –No quiere saber nada acerca del kudan porque tiene miedo, lo cual es mi culpa. Ella siempre sale herida por los efectos que la magia causa en mí.

-Creo que esa es tu ventaja en este asunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú entiendes su temor, pero ella no entiende lo que es verte en peligro.

-Ella me ha visto morir.

-Pero ella no entiende tu temor de perderla sin que puedas hacer nada, tu vida nunca ha dependido de las acciones que ella realice.

Rumpelstiltskin se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban frente a la biblioteca, un anuncio de vacantes llamó su atención.

-¿Quieres otro trabajo para huir de tu esposa Rumple? –Sorata se burló en un primer instante pero al verlo, se encontró con un Rumpelstiltskin erguido, su mente tejiendo miles de conexiones a la vez y una sonrisa ladeada digna del famoso Tejedor de Ofertas.

 

 


	2. Won´t Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior Belle y Rumple demuestran sus inseguridades...

**Won´t Stop**

 

Es fácil para mí decir que estoy bien,

Es tan inútil tratar de explicar todo el dolor,

Y me estoy cayendo más profundamente en mi caparazón,

Una sensación de entumecimiento cuando trato de creer en mí misma,

¿pero vale la pena alargar todo este dolor?

Y es que se me está rompiendo el corazón sólo para decir...

Que lo intenté, sí, intenté convertirme en otra persona

Todas aquellas largas noches, cuando no tenía nada que hacer

¿pero vale la pena seguir jugando a este juego?

No, no es tarde para volver a empezar...

No voy a dejar de amar ni un solo día

No voy a dejar de creer en mí misma.

                                                                                              

(Electric Nana)

Belle y Arashi caminaban hacia la estación del metro que las llevaría hasta el Campus Clamp, lo cual mejoró el ánimo de Belle al experimentar por primera vez un viaje en tren.

-¿Es muy lejos? –preguntó observando por la ventana en cuanto se puso en marcha.

-No te preocupes, tenemos uno de los trenes más rápidos de este mundo –Arashi sonrió el ver su entusiasmo por cada cosa nueva.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y Belle se quedó sin aliento cuando atravesaron un túnel por encima del agua hasta llegar a una estación al aire libre.

-Ya casi llegamos, ese es el aeropuerto –Arashi señaló una amplia pista donde aterrizaban helicópteros y dirigibles con el logo de la institución.

-¡¿Tienen un aeropuerto propio?! –No es que Belle fuera experta en recintos escolares, sin embargo nada de lo que había leído se parecía a esto. En su experiencia como Lacey no recordaba nada acerca de una universidad en Storybrooke, prisioneros dentro del tiempo nadie crecía a excepción de Henry así que Regina tuvo a bien prescindir de una escuela superior.

-El Campus Clamp es un centro docente que recluta desde niños de Kinder hasta estudiantes de doctorado, esta gran ciudad de estudiantes dispone de dormitorios, banco, hospital, en ella viven más de 10,000 personas entre estudiantes, profesores y empleados -explicó Arashi

-Es una gran comunidad estudiantil –dijo con asombro al salir a la estación y encontrarse con las puertas de hierro forjado que daban la bienvenida a todos.

-Sígueme, tenemos qué ir a los jardines cercanos a la Facultad de Derecho, sino me equivoco Sorata arrastrará a Rumple tratando de comprarle algo en la cafetería.

Belle observó los modernos edificios combinados con paisajes llenos de verdor y el colorido de las flores habitando en perfecta sincronía, un ambiente enfocado a alentar el aprendizaje en todos estos jóvenes, cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Antes de conocer a Rumpelstiltskin ella era como esos jóvenes con el tiempo aprendió que el conocimiento también lleva su precio.

Llegaron justo para ver la escena que Arashi había descrito antes.

-Rumple por favor, sé que eres el Oscuro pero desde ayer no has comido nada.

-Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es llamar a Belle para saber cómo está.

-Estoy perfectamente bien –contestó ella sonriendo al ver su expresión de asombro, no muchas personas pueden sorprender al Oscuro.

-Belle… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Arashi me trajo –dijo mientras veía cómo Sorata la saludaba con devoción –no te preocupes, estoy bien y espero que tengas hambre –él la observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió asintiendo.

Se dirigían a una de las mesas del jardín cuando un alumno alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones claros los interceptó con algo de timidez.

-Se… Señor Gold –tartamudeó un poco pero luego respiró hondo y le extendió a Rumpelstiltskin un recipiente parecido al que Arashi había preparado para comer.

-Joven Keiichi ¿qué se supone que es esto? – Rumpelstiltskin preguntó en tono autoritario, sin embargo el joven se puso firme y se inclinó en forma respetuosa.

-Ayer no parecía estar bien, hoy me tomé la libertad de preparar algo para usted, así que es libre de tomarlo o rechazarlo señor.

Rumpelstiltskin hizo una mueca mirando a su alrededor y luego tomó el paquete, en ese momento el chico soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y con una sonrisa se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué sucedió allí? –preguntó Belle y Rumpelstiltskin se encogió de hombros, Sorata suspiró y explicó.

-Ese era Keiichi Segawa, y es el mejor alumno de Rumple.

-¿El mismo Keiichi que mencionaste ayer?

-Sí, es él…

-Bueno ya basta de charlas, tengo dos almuerzos qué comer y quiero enseñarte algo Belle.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su intención de comer ambos, ese chico debía de ser alguien especial y ese era un misterio que deseaba desentrañar.

Sorata ya no tenía clases esa tarde, así que se fue con Arashi dejando a Belle con Rumpelstiltskin, este tenía una hora libre así que después de comer la llevó a recorrer el parque principal llegando hasta un enorme edificio de tres plantas con hermosas letras doradas formando la palabra “BIBLIOTECA”.

Las puertas de doble hoja estaban custodiadas por estatuas en forma de quimeras erguidas. Rumple la tomó de la mano llevándola adentro, Belle jamás había visto tantos libros en su vida. La biblioteca de Storybrooke era tan sólo una oficina comparado con esto, se preguntó si la biblioteca de New York que había mencionado Henry era algo parecido. Incluso el sistema de calefacción estaba programado para mantener los libros en una temperatura adecuada. Cientos de estantes, mesas de trabajo, mapas, cámaras protegidas por muros de vidrio, Belle deseaba recorrerla tan pronto como pudiera.

-¿Te gusta? –Rumple le habló al oído haciéndola estremecerse, estaba a punto de contestar cuando llegó a ellos una mujer mayor de baja estatura.

-Mi querida señora Potts, un placer verla de nuevo –sonrió Rumple con algo de sarcasmo.

-No me vengas con tus bonitas palabras Rumpelstiltskin que no me tienes tan contenta.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hice? –se llevó una mano al corazón fingiendo inocencia, a Belle le hizo gracia ver un atisbo de aquel diablillo travieso que se la llevó hace tantos años.

-¿Te parece poco aterrorizar a tres grupos completos de estudiantes con un ensayo imposible de un libro cuya copia, tú sabes, es única? –dijo con un dedo acusador frente a él –esos chicos vienen a aprender, no para sufrir por tu mal humor… -ella parecía dispuesta a seguir regañándolo hasta que notó a Belle.

-Oh querida, disculpa mis modales pero es que este mocoso es incorregible –Belle sonrió ante la referencia a Rumple como un niño caprichoso.

-No se preocupe, en realidad estaba disfrutándolo –le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí bueno, ella es Belle… mi… -Rumple se quedó en silencio mirándola inseguro.

-Su esposa –dijo ella extendiendo su mano a la Sra Potts, la cual miró entre ella y Rumple con diversión.

-Tú esposa, ¿y cuando pensabas contarme ese pequeño detalle muchacho? –dijo mirándola con escrutinio, después de un segundo sonrió a ella más ampliamente.

-Mira sólo necesito los requisitos para tu nueva asistente, me enteré que la señorita Miyuki ha decidido dejarnos y que su plaza está disponible.

-Es cierto, era algo distraída pero de todos modos le daba un toque de alegría al recinto.

-¡¿Espera quieres que trabaje aquí?! -Belle miró con sorpresa a Rumple captando la situación.

-Bueno, primero tendrás qué aprobar la certificación para el puesto, el Campus Clamp tiene estándares muy altos en lo que se refiere al personal docente.

-No la asustes Rumpelstiltskin, sé que dará su mejor esfuerzo, claro, si de veras quieres este trabajo querida –Belle miró a la amable mujer y luego a la biblioteca.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero el trabajo! ¡Trabajar aquí sería un sueño!

-Muy bien entonces te daré los requisitos y la guía de estudio para que presentes la certificación, Rumpelstiltskin no se te olvide hacer la postulación correspondiente.

-Sí lo sé, Sorata hará la segunda postulación y con eso queda cubierto ese requisito.

Rumpelstiltskin y Belle caminaban por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a casa tomados de la mano, ella no paraba de hablar sobre lo grandioso del Campus y la oportunidad de ser parte de algo, él sonreía escuchándola, hace tanto que no la veía tan feliz y entusiasmada…

De repente, comenzó a llover aunque no había ninguna nube en el cielo, Rumple observó que los comercios comenzaban a cerrar rápidamente.

-Rumple ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Belle desconcertada, mientras él la empujaba a un lado mirando a su alrededor.

-Quédate detrás de mí

-No creo que esa sea buena idea Rumpelstiltskin –una voz resonó en la calle desierta.

-¿Por qué no dejas de jugar y te muestras Shougo? –gruñó Rumple y de inmediato salieron de entre los callejones algunos chicos y al frente de ellos un hombre joven de cabello claro con ojos azules que escondía tras unos googles.

-Lamento interrumpir tu cita pero creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente –dijo apareciendo de la nada una enorme mantarraya azul.

-Si no mal recuerdo la última vez te pateé el trasero Shougo –Belle vio aparecer a lado de Rumple el lobo de humo negro que la salvo anoche, ese debía ser su kudan.

-Tal vez tenías cierta ventaja sobre mí, pero esta vez es distinto.

-Acéptalo Shougo, mi kudan es más fuerte que el tuyo, además…

-¡Rumple! –él giró justo para ver cómo una serie de notas musicales envolvían a Belle y la llevaban lejos de él.

-¡Belle! –miró hacia Shougo enojado -¡Déjala en paz o…

-¿o qué? –preguntó Shougo enviando a la mantarraya hecha de agua hacia el lobo de humo, sin embargo cuando estaban por impactar, la mantarraya cambió de curso y envolvió a Rumpelstiltskin con las aletas convirtiéndose en un torbellino de agua girando furiosamente, el lobo cayó desvaneciéndose mientras él luchaba por respirar y no ahogarse.

Mientras tanto Belle trataba de zafarse de esa prisión de notas musicales.

-Es inútil princesita –dijo una chica con el cabello teñido de azul celeste, sin duda la dueña de ese raro kudan –no podrás salir hasta que mi Shougo le haya dado a ese cretino lo que se merece.

-Pero van a matarlo –gritó desesperada viendo a Rumple comenzar a perder el conocimiento.

-Esa es la idea cariño.

Belle sintió de nuevo el fuego de anoche, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse pero al hacerlo vio una llamarada azul en medio de la oscuridad.

_“¿Qué es lo que más desea tu corazón?”_

Una vez más la voz resonó en su mente haciéndola comprender su deseo, en este momento lo que más quería era salvar a Rumple. Ella no permitiría que se lo arrebataran de nuevo, no sin luchar.

El calor asfixiante se convirtió en calidez recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuera adrenalina, al abrir los ojos se encontró libre de sus ataduras y el lobo de fuego azul frente a ella.

-Te estado esperando –gruñó

-Lo sé, ahora ayuda a Rumple –obediente corrió hacia la columna de agua evaporándola de un solo golpe, para entonces Rumple ya estaba inconsciente pero antes de que cayera el lobo de Belle lo interceptó colocándolo en el piso con suavidad. Ella corrió hacia él mientras su kudan se desvanecía.

-Su kudan… -susurró la chica –también es especial ¿verdad Shougo?

-Sí, pero ahora lo importante es salvar al idiota –Belle se desconcertó cuando este hombre sacó un radio pidiendo una ambulancia -No se preocupe simplemente tomó demasiada agua.

-Belle ¿qué pasó? –Sorata llegó preocupado viendo los destrozos, ella trató de explicar pero las palabras no salían –Shougo, espero que tengas una explicación creí que tu rivalidad con Rumple ya estaba en paz.

-Hey no es mi culpa, este sujeto armó todo este teatro para que la chica usara su kudan

-¡¿Qué?! –Belle los miró con furia y luego Rumpelstiltskin que estaba despertando – ¡Me mentiste!

Él se incorporó al instante tratando de agarrar la mano de Belle.

-¡No me toques! Me dejaste en ridículo.

-No Belle, déjame explicarte –Rumple estaba desesperado por calmarla pero ella estaba furiosa –Era lo mejor… -Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? Sabes qué ya estoy harta de que todos crean saber lo que es mejor para mí, toda mi vida la gente ha estado diciéndome lo que es “mejor para mí”. Entiende “la única que elige mi destino, soy yo”.

-¡Exactamente por eso lo hice! –gritó exasperado -desde que llegaste has estado dejando que el miedo elija por ti.

-Habla el experto en miedo ¿verdad? –Rumpelstiltskin la miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, sin embargo la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver la inmensa tristeza que sus palabras le causaron.

-Sé que soy un cobarde y que haga lo que haga ese estigma me acompañará hasta mi destrucción. No quiero ese destino para ti, siempre has sido valiente, esa fuerza en tu corazón es la que creó ese kudan y tienes que aprender a controlarlo, de lo contrario dañarás a personas inocentes. Siento haberte asustado…-Rumple hablaba cada vez más lento, Belle pudo ver cómo el color iba desvaneciéndose de su rostro.

-¡Demonios Rumple! –Sorata se acercó justo a tiempo cuando cayó desmayado.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Belle preguntó y Sorata descubrió su costado izquierdo

-Las heridas están abiertas de nuevo con todo este ajetreo.

-¿Estaba herido? –Shougo preguntó alarmado –Si se salva yo voy a matarlo.

La ambulancia llegó llevándose a Rumple y Belle al hospital, allí lo atendieron de forma veloz y ella se encontró en la sala de espera con Arashi y Sorata, este último parecía molesto.

Cuando salió por un café y se quedó sola con Arashi ella observaba por la ventana hacia el jardín con un sinnúmero de pensamientos y emociones.

-El problema contigo es que odias tener miedo –la voz de Arashi la sobresaltó apenas captando lo que le había dicho.

-Es algo vergonzoso.

-Es un sentimiento humano como cualquier otro, el miedo es lo que evita que te lances a un precipicio de cabeza.

-Siempre he querido ser valiente como mi madre, pero en cada uno de mis intentos por serlo, el miedo me hace cometer errores.

-Eso es porque no lo aceptas. Si no lo haces ¿cómo lo enfrentarás? Sé que Rumpelstiltskin es algo extremo con sus métodos, pero hizo que te enfrentaras a tu miedo por la magia para demostrarte que puede ser utilizada para salvar.

Con esto Arashi se retiró dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Belle repasó todas aquellas veces que en Storybrooke, los héroes habían tocado a su puerta en busca de ayuda después de que desterrara a Rumple, y muchas veces ella fue capaz de ayudar gracias a la magia.

Rumpelstiltskin despertó sintiendo su cuerpo aletargado, recordó el día anterior con una mueca de dolor.

-Rumple, ¿necesitas algo? ¿te duele? –la suave voz de Belle terminó de despertarlo.

-Belle, pensé…

-Aún estoy un poco enfadada contigo –dijo severamente –pero entiendo que he sido irracional e injusta contigo. Rumple, lamento mucho lo que te dije –dijo bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Belle, no tienes porqué disculparte –le dijo alcanzando su rostro haciendo que lo mirara.

-Sí tengo. Sólo querías que entendiera que la magia también puede ser usada para proteger a quienes amas. Cuando te convertiste en el Oscuro estabas desesperado por proteger a Bae, y a pesar de que siempre lo he sabido jamás había comprendido ese sentimiento hasta ayer.

Rumpelstiltskin escuchaba cada palabra con atención formándosele un nudo en la garganta.

-En el Dark Castle, a pesar de ser tu prisionera me diste libertades que jamás tuve en el castillo de mi padre, -Rumple la miró con sorpresa -¿no te diste cuenta verdad? Eso es algo que amo de ti. Déjame explicarte, soy una mujer así que mi destino era ser esposa de Gastón y dar a luz herederos para Avonlea sin importar cuánto leyera o estudiara. Cuando me llevaste me liberaste de ese destino y me diste una biblioteca para que leyera cada uno de esos libros sin las restricciones que una dama de buena cuna debía observar.

-Yo no hice eso, tú decidiste venir conmigo y liberarte de todo aquello.

-Pero me diste una opción así como ahora en este mundo, aunque tienes miedo de perderme me das la opción de quedarme instándome a tomar un trabajo que sabes me encantará.

-No estoy seguro de ser tan heroico, creo que sólo quiero que estés conmigo –ella sonrió incorporándose para besarlo pero él la detuvo –Espera, quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Un trato?

-Ahora que entiendes sobre el kudan promete que entrenarás para dominarlo.

-Si tú prometes que te acompañaré a cuan mundo te arrastren.

-Pero Belle…

-Quiero estar contigo siempre, no sólo en los momentos de calma sino también en los difíciles y angustiosos. ¿No es eso de lo que se trata ser esposos?

Rumpelstiltskin la veía con renovada adoración y después de unos segundos asintió con un suspiro de resignación.

-Trato… -dijo sellándolo con un beso.


	3. Savin´me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido violento y escenas de tortura, no es tan explícito pero ténganlo en consideración.

**Savin´me**

 

Las puertas de ésta prisión no abren para mi

Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas Oh, intento tomarte de la mano

Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes

Todo lo que necesito es a ti Ven por favor, te estoy llamando

Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi

Y oh, grito por ti Ven por favor, te estoy llamando

Y todo lo que necesito es a ti

De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

Muéstrame lo que es Ser el último en mantenerse de pie

Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y te mostraré lo que puedo ser

Dilo por mi, Dímelo y dejaré esta vida atrás

Dime que vale la pena salvarme…

(Nickelback)

 

Dos días después del ataque de Shougo salieron del hospital con un Rumpelstiltskin hastiado de recomendaciones médicas y la diligente ayuda del matrimonio Arisugawa. Sorata hizo la debida notificación al Campus Clamp para la elección de un sustituto temporal mientras que Arashi se encargó de que tuvieran una despensa decente y una cena deliciosa para cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa, después se despidieron dejándolos cenar en silencio. A pesar de su breve conversación en el hospital aún sentían la tensión en el ambiente y se preguntaron si alguna vez terminaría esta sensación.

Más entrada la noche Belle despertó con la fría brisa recorriendo su cuerpo e instintivamente estiró el brazo en busca de su esposo sólo para encontrar su lugar vacío.

Al incorporarse se encontró con su figura sentada frente al escritorio con la luz de la luna sobre él.

-¿Rumple? ¿Qué haces levantado? –dijo con voz somnolienta.

-¿Te desperté? –Susurró –lo siento, es que no puedo dormir.

-Sí pero te dejaron salir a condición de que descansarías.

-El Oscuro no necesita dormir ¿recuerdas?

Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono distante de su voz, además de que seguía encorvado sobre el escritorio sin mirarla, así que se levantó jalando un banco para sentarse junto a él y ver lo que hacía.

Esparcido sobre la mesa había hilos de múltiples colores y tamaños que él tejía y anudaba en distintas formas creando diversas pulseras y cordones. Belle pudo ver una caja de zapatos casi llena de estos accesorios.

-Rumple… ¿Por qué haces tantos? –preguntó con cautela mientras veía sus manos moverse con destreza casi frenética.

-Para olvidar… -el corazón de Belle dio un vuelco ante la repetición de esta escena hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Olvidar qué… -él no respondió lo cual hizo que la desesperación se apoderara de ella, -¡Rumple, ¿olvidar qué?! –dijo con voz temerosa agarrando sus manos y obligándolo a mirarla, sus ojos la enfocaron y fue como si despertara de un sueño.

-Belle ¿qué sucede? –dijo confundido.

-Es lo que quiero saber, ¿Rumple hace cuánto que no giras? –él la miró incómodo.

-N…no…sé hace tiempo… ¿a quién le importa? –tartamudeó levantándose de golpe haciendo su camino hacia la cama.

Belle suspiró con resignación ante la renuencia de Rumpelstiltskin a hablar con ella de ciertos temas, aún no le explicaba claramente porqué sus heridas sanaban más lento en este mundo y ahora este extraño comportamiento sin embargo, tenía que aprender a dejar de presionarlo. Así que lo siguió metiéndose a la cama, él le daba la espalda manteniéndose en su lado.

Belle trató de recodar la última vez que lo había visto girar en su rueca y entonces se paralizó ante el horrible descubrimiento. Fue antes de casarse, después de su cautiverio a manos de Zelena no había vuelto a verlo sentado frente a ninguna de las ruecas que tenía.

Se mordió el labio para evitar el sollozo mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura con cuidado para no lastimar su herida pero tratando de acercarse lo más que pudo para que pudiera sentirla, después de un rato él entrelazo los dedos con los de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente la despertó el olor de panqueques y té, por un momento se sintió en casa con nada de qué preocuparse y sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Nada de sonrisas sweetheart –llamó Rumple de buen humor –no es tan temprano y hoy tienes un día muy ocupado –Belle se estiró como un gato y se incorporó para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladeada de Rumple admirándola, sintió el calor en sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojarse; en ese momento ambos comenzaron a reír como si fueran dos chicos de instituto.

-Sonreír ante cosas tan triviales, algún día lo haremos siempre -él le prometió acariciando su rostro, ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Belle estaba cada vez más convencida de que los estudiantes de su marido eran verdaderos prodigios, esta nueva faceta de él como profesor era bastante aterradora.

La cantidad de información que presentaba ante ella era abrumadora, toda la mañana habían estudiado para la certificación en Biblioteconomía y aún les faltaba la mitad de la guía, eso sin mencionar que Rumple le advirtió que su entrenamiento con el kudan sería después de la comida.

Por otro lado Rumpelstiltskin no podía estar más orgulloso de su Belle, siempre había sospechado que su nivel intelectual estaba muy arriba del promedio pero ahora podía confirmarlo, ella nos sólo devoraba el material que leía sino que comprendía de manera eficaz y rápida la aplicación en este mundo en general. Después de todo ella sola había inaugurado una pequeña biblioteca sin tener un conocimiento previo de ello, incluso se las arregló para conectar las rústicas computadoras a la web. Definitivamente era una mujer adelantada a su tiempo y espacio, lo cual quedó demostrado al adaptarse rápidamente a Storybrooke después de una reclusión de 28 años sin saber nada del mundo, a diferencia de todos los demás que al recuperar sus recuerdos corrieron con pánico en círculos como ratas de laboratorio.

* * *

Ambos comían tranquilamente comentando sus avances y debatiendo sobre algunos temas, hasta que Belle se quedó callada sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Algo está mal? –preguntó Rumple preocupado, Belle lo miró y sonrió tranquilizándolo un poco.

-Nada, es que cuesta acostumbrarse.

-¿Acostumbrarse?

-Es que de alguna manera estoy esperando que Emma o Regina pasen por esa puerta a interrumpirnos –él sonrió asintiendo.

-¿No hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas verdad?

-¡No hemos estado solos desde que vivíamos en el Dark Castle! –recordó con una sonrisa pero él bajó la vista.

-Nunca me perdonaré haberte tratado como una sirvienta después de ser una princesa, debió haber sido duro para ti –ella se levantó acercándose y acariciando su mejilla.

-No fue tan horrible, además supongo que ni siquiera sabías qué hacer conmigo.

-Estaba aterrado, a pesar de todo tú siempre tuviste ese aire de realeza mientras que yo a pesar de todo mi poder seguía sintiéndome como un simple hilandero cobarde a tu lado.

-Nunca fuiste “sólo un hilandero” y a pesar de lo que te digan no eres un cobarde –él sonrió incrédulo –Rumple a las personas le gusta etiquetar todo, cuanto más etiquetan a una persona ellas termina creyendo que son eso mismo. Pero no hay valentía sin temor y cuando temes terminas haciendo las cosas más valientes. En cambio conmigo creo que pasa lo contrario, cuando tengo miedo tiendo a hacer cosas estúpidas…

-Claro que no, todos cometemos errores y eso nos hace más fuertes.

-¿Lo ves? Todos, incluyéndote –él frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de la trampa en el diálogo con Belle, prácticamente había hecho que le diera la razón.

-Pero, para ser fuertes debemos aprender a dominar ese miedo incluido un pequeño kudan que prometiste enfrentar –Rumple contraatacó divertido por la mueca de disgusto que mostraba Belle –Tengo 300 años de práctica en el arte de la manipulación querida, ¿crees que puedes ganarme?

-Tal vez no pero he estado muy cerca de ti para aprender y descubrir nuevas formas de manipulación… -dijo ella cerrando la distancia entre los dos, al principio con besos suaves y tenues para irlos intensificando con cada toque, Rumple podía sentir sus uñas raspando en la nuca enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo incitándolo a responder, sin embargo, por mucho que amara estos momentos se separó de golpe con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Kudan! ¡Ahora Belle! –dijo mirándola a los ojos con determinación.

-Aguafiestas… -ella susurró sentándose con brazos cruzados en su lugar.

* * *

A pesar de su renuencia Belle se encontró fascinada con el tema después de unos minutos. Cuando Rumple le habló sobre la clasificación del Kudan en cuatro tipos y el nivel “especial” recordó que esa chica había llamado “especial a su kudan”.

-Se dice que los kudan son dioses mismos que se fusionan con la fuerza del corazón de una persona para manifestarse. Por lo tanto los kudan de nivel especial son dioses poderosos que sólo se fusionan con voluntades en extremo fuertes.

-¿Y crees que mi kudan es uno de ellos?

-Claro que lo es, el tuyo debe ser un “guardián de llama azul”.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Ya que lo activaste por el deseo de protegerme supongo que es bueno.

* * *

Una semana después Belle y Rumpelstiltskin caminaban por los corredores del Campus Clamp con tiempo de sobra para presentar el examen de certificación.

-Belle querida, deja de jugar con tus manos me pones nervioso –susurró Rumple tratando de ser suave.

-Pues estoy nerviosa no puedo evitarlo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien –dijo abrazándola y acariciando su espalda, poco a poco la tensión comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Hey ustedes dos, -saludó Sorata con entusiasmo acercándose al tiempo que Rumple soltaba a Belle, ella le devolvió el saludo – ¿Lista para ser un miembro más de esta comunidad?

-Creo que te estás adelantando

-No lo creo, según mis confiables fuentes dicen que eres un prodigio, así que no tendrás problema en aprobar, eso sin mencionar que la Sra. Potts estará aplicando la prueba y realmente le agradas. A propósito Rumple ya debe estar por comenzar tu clase, ¿seguro que estás mejor? Recuerda que el Campus te ofreció otra semana de incapacidad.

-¿Y dejarlos holgazanear otra semana a esos mocosos? Claro que no.

-Keiichi va a estar feliz de verte, prácticamente tuve que jurar sobre mi vida que estabas bien y que necesitabas privacidad para que no fuera a tu casa.

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico Keiichi? –preguntó Belle ante la repetida mención de ese nombre.

-Es que…

-Belle Gold –la voz de la Sra. Potts interrumpió la conversación –pasa querida, tu prueba está lista –Rumple le dio un rápido beso en la frente y la acompañó hasta que cerró la puerta.

* * *

Belle sonrió satisfecha de sí misma al entregar su prueba a la Sra. Potts, casi todo lo había resuelto sin problemas.

-Mientras califico tu perfil psicométrico tendrás una breve entrevista con los Directores del Campus Clamp.

-¿Qué?, nadie me habló de eso…

-Porque está prohibido, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse simplemente desean conocer a todos los aspirantes.

La Sra. Potts la guio hasta un auditorio donde podía distinguir tres figuras sentadas al frente de un escritorio, pero ante la escasa luz no pudo ver sus rostros. Saludó solemnemente y entró.

-Haga el favor de tomar asiento Miss Belle –una voz suave y joven resonó en el silencio, ella obedeció y la persona al frente se levantó de su asiento.

-Desde hace décadas el Campus Clamp se enorgullece de abrir sus puertas a muchos jóvenes que poseen un talento sobresaliente sin que importe su linaje, patrimonio familiar o incluso el reino de donde provengan. Y lo mismo pasa con nuestra plantilla docente, sin embargo somos muy estrictos con las personas que toman el importante trabajo de formar a maravillosos adultos que tienen el futuro en sus manos.

-Supe desde el principio que este Colegio es inusual, tan sólo la estructura en forma de pentagrama lo muestra –Belle estaba nerviosa pero su interés por conseguir el puesto la hizo hablar sin vacilación, por otra parte su comentario fue seguido de varios murmullos de parte de las otras dos figuras.

-¿Puede especificar a qué se refiere?

-He visto el mapa del Campus y he notado que cada etapa educativa forma un pentagrama, aún no descubro el por qué pero este símbolo siempre se relaciona con algo mágico o de protección.

-Definitivamente la Sra. Potts tenía razón sobre usted, tiene una curiosidad extrema que combinada con sus habilidades de investigación la harían un digno miembro de esta institución.

-Permítame felicitarle por su deducción, esta escuela no sólo da formación a estos chicos, también los protege de seres que puedan hacerles daño debido a sus habilidades, aquí se les permite estudiar sin molestas interrupciones, de ahí que su experiencia en mundos paralelos sea de gran valor para nosotros.

-Entonces…

-La Sra. Potts nos envía en este momento los resultados de su prueba y gracias a esta breve entrevista podemos saber que usted es confiable. Esa silla donde está sentada cuenta con la tecnología para detectar mentiras, mide su ritmo cardiaco y presión. Así que permítame ser el primero en felicitarla por unirse a nuestras filas.

Belle dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa. En esos las luces se prendieron revelando a tres jóvenes altos muy guapos.

Uno de ellos de cabello rubio y lindos ojos azules se acercó hasta ella inclinándose y tomando su mano suavemente.

-Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de este reino Miss Belle –dijo entregándole una rosa fresca, los otros dos parecían apenados.

-Vamos Nokoru, compórtate como el director principal de este Campus y preséntate como debes.

-Mis disculpas es que soy de la creencia de que cada mujer de este mundo nos llena de gloria con el sólo hecho de existir –Belle sonrió divertida, podía ser el director pero su juventud a veces lo dominaba.

-¡Nokoru! –gritaron sus compañeros impacientes.

-Perdón –se aclaró la garganta parándose derecho –Yo soy Nokoru Imonoyama Principal del Campus Clamp y ellos son mis directores auxiliares Suoh Takamura (señaló al chico serio de cabello negro con tintes azulados) y Akira Ijyuin (el más joven de mirada tierna y cabello negro).

-Encantada de conocerlos…

* * *

Después de su nombramiento oficial Belle pudo constatar que el Campus Clamp también era famoso por sus fiestas, en el parque Principal se montó una carpa con bocadillos dignos de la realeza para el personal docente, Sorata y Arashi la traían de un lado a otro presentándola con todos, incluso Shougo y su novia la saludaron bastante apenados.

-Ya conoces a Shougo, él se encarga de la seguridad del Campus, aunque a veces puede ser muy imprudente.

-De verdad lo siento, además no fue toda mi culpa.

Belle se estaba divirtiendo pero no podía dejar de buscar a Rumpelstiltskin entre la multitud, hace un tiempo que no lo veía y estaba empezando a preocuparse ante la caída de la noche.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la Sra. Potts con tal preocupación que Belle no pudo evitar contarle sobre la falta de sueño en Rumple y la pérdida de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ella la escuchó asintiendo comprensiva –No te culpo por estar asustada, nuestros pasatiempos son parte de lo que somos, y en Rumple puede ser muy dañino, él necesita algo que le recuerde quién era.

-Pero él odiaba ser un hilandero sumido en la pobreza.

-Alegría y tristeza…ambos son como los pétalos esparcidos de una flor, el dolor nos hace quienes somos querida, no hay finales felices sin luchar.

-Sólo quisiera saber cómo ayudarlo, saber exactamente qué le pasó como para negarse a hilar.

-Se puede hacer pero tienes qué ser fuerte.

-¿Puede ayudarme?...

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin entró en la biblioteca refugiándose de todo el bullicio, Belle estaba a salvo en el Campus y él necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrir y vio a la Sra. Potts con mirada sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? Deberías estar festejando con tu esposa.

-Sólo necesito un momento.

-Bien, ya que estás aquí guarda este libro por mí ¿quieres? –Rumple apenas alcanzó a atrapar el libro que la Sra. Potts lanzó al aire.

-No soy tu ayudante –gruñó pero la mujer se había ido, desvió la mirada a la portada del libro y vio con curiosidad que no tenía título, al abrirlo sólo tenía páginas en blanco. Estaba por analizarlo más a fondo cuando Belle entró buscándolo.

-Rumple, estaba preocupada yo… -dijo pero él estaba absorto con un libro entre las manos.

-Yo estaba buscando tranquilidad pero… mira esto, no hay nada escrito en el libro, todas las páginas están en blanco.

-Déjame ver –Belle tomó el extraño libro, al abrirlo sintió una oleada de magia haciéndola cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos pudo verse en medio del bosque, frente a la cripta del Oscuro, Zelena estaba frente a un Rumpelstiltskin arrodillado.

-Así que tuviste la fuerza para desobedecer mis órdenes –la voz venenosa de la bruja malvada resonó en sus oídos provocándole escalofríos, por descuido pasó otra página y la escena ante ella se desvaneció y ahora se hallaba en el Dark Castle.

Rumple estaba encerrado en una jaula con una rueca girando lana. Zelena estaba ahí con la ira deformando sus facciones.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y gira oro!

-He dicho que no puedo –la voz de Rumple sonaba cansado e iracundo –algo pasa que no puedo.

Belle pasó otra página y aún seguían en el Dark Castle, pero Rumple estaba en el piso fuera de la jaula y Zelena gritaba con la daga en alto.

-¡¿Crees que no notaría la presencia de mi hermana aquí? Dime, ¿qué les dijiste? ¿qué vinieron a buscar?! –ante su silencio ella levantó la daga con violencia y Belle vio cómo fue azotado contra la vitrina de los trofeos, él emitió un gemido de dolor y la sangre comenzó a empapar su ropa.

Entonces la figura de Rumpelstiltskin cambió y ahora era Baelfire el que se levantó y se lanzó en contra de Zelena con violencia, ella lo esquivó por muy poco y contraatacó con la daga, justo cuando la enterró en un costado Bae rápidamente cambió de nuevo a Rumpelstiltskin, Belle podía ver el dolor en su rostro.

-Incluso ahora sigues protegiendo a tu estúpido hijo –gruño Zelena retorciendo la daga en la herida antes de retirarla, una vez más él cayó al piso.

Zelena lo lanzó a su jaula sin ninguna compasión, la mano de él comenzó a brillar pero Zelena lo paró.

-Ey, ¿quién te dijo que curaras tus heridas mascota? –sonrió con placer –eres el Oscuro, no puedes morir, pero sí puedes experimentar dolor…-con un movimiento de su mano Zelena dejó caer agua salada encima de Rumple haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

-Voy a matarte en cuanto ponga mis manos en esa daga –gruñó Rumple.

-Te dejaré tan débil que ni siquiera podrás mantener a tu hijo –Zelena salió en una nube de humo verde y Belle se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso en la jaula.

-Bae, deja de hacer eso me haces difícil protegerte.

-Lo siento papá pero tenemos qué huir, mientras estamos unidos Zelena no puedo controlarnos como desea.

-Mientras estés conmigo necesito mantener la oscuridad lejos de tu corazón Bae, de lo contrario no podrás volver.

-Pero esa mujer está acabando contigo papá, déjame compartir el dolor.

-No, no te causaré más dolor del que ya te he dado hijo mío…

Las lágrimas de Belle caían involuntariamente con cada página que pasaba viendo las torturas que infringía en él. Llegó a la parte donde estaban de vuelta en Storybrooke, él estaba en un traje barato y sucio, el cabello desordenado y la barba de días. Zelena estaba frente a él sonriendo.

-¿Sabes a quién vi hoy? A tu querida sirvienta, ella parece estar adaptándose muy bien a la falta de ti ¿quieres ver? –ella invocó un gran espejo frente a él, imágenes se arremolinaban hasta hacerse claras, dos cuerpos se entrelazaban apasionadamente en la cama de la trastienda, uno era Belle y el otro el de un joven a quien nunca había visto.

Rumpelstiltskin cayó de rodillas negando con vehemencia –no, no, no, no, estás mintiendo –agarró su cabeza fuertemente y de un puñetazo rompió el espejo en pedazos, pero al mirar otra vez, Belle estaba frente a él atravesada con su puño viéndolo con dolor.

Él retiró su mano atrapando su cuerpo herido.

-¿Por qué Rumple? –ella se ahogaba en su sangre –dijiste que me amabas…

-Belle no… lo siento…oh Belle…- Rumpelstiltskin lloraba miserablemente, en ese instante el cuerpo se evaporó en humo verde.

-¿Te gustó este juego querido? –dijo Zelena sonriendo, mientras él temblaba reprimiendo las lágrimas –Oh vamos, sólo fue una broma, para que veas que soy gentil voy a ser amable contigo –dijo alzando su rostro a ella, limpió sus lágrimas besándolo con fiereza.

-Suéltame –gruñó Rumpelstiltskin con vehemencia empujándola, Zelena cayó al suelo al tiempo que él se abalanzaba a ella pero la daga se interpuso rápidamente. Él retrocedió hasta la cuneta que le servía de cama.

-Quería que ambos disfrutáramos de esto mascota, pero creo que sólo lo haré yo… -dijo abriendo su camisa con el filo de la daga…

Belle cerró el libro de golpe sin soportar más cayendo desmayada en brazos de Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Belle despertó una hora después en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca con varias caras de preocupación sobre ella.

-Belle, ¿ya te sientes… –no terminó de preguntar Rumpelstiltskin cuando ya tenía a Belle en sus brazos, los demás al ver estos salieron dejándolos solos.

-Lo siento mucho… -lloraba Belle aferrándose a él con fuerza –lo siento Rumple.

-Calma Belle, ¿qué viste en el “Libro de los Recuerdos”? –ante la mención Belle se separó para mirarlo –La Sra. Potts acaba de decirme que ese libro guarda las memorias de quien lo toque y se las muestra a la siguiente persona que lo abre. Por lo cual deduzco que viste algo de mi pasado. – Rumpelstiltskin bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Cuando estábamos en el Dark Castle no hilabas para olvidar sino para recordar quién habías sido –Belle dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura y él asintió.

-Hilar me hacía recordar que hubo alguien que se había preocupado por mí Belle, esas mujeres que me criaron no tenían por qué hacerlo y sin embargo se ocuparon de darme un oficio para poder ganarme la vida.

-Pero Zelena corrompió eso

-Ahora cuando giro no puedo dejar de pensar en Baelfire muriendo, ni siquiera pude darle mi último adiós, ¿qué clase de padre hace eso? –la mirada era de dolor y la voz entrecortada.

-No fue tu culpa –Belle le abrazó otra vez llorando con él.

* * *

Después de unos días ambos formaron una rutina trabajando en el Campus Clamp, después del episodio en la biblioteca Rumpelstiltskin dormía con menos pesadillas y Belle adoptó la firme resolución de hacerlo hilar de nuevo sin importar cuánto le tomara.

Su primer sueldo fue usado para comprar una rueca que escondió en su casa, esa noche Rumple volvió a levantarse impulsado por la necesitad de tejer cordones, Belle sacó la rueca despacio para no sacarlo del ensueño.

-Rumple, ¿por qué haces tantos? –preguntó suavemente.

-Para olvidar… -le respondió taciturno.

-¿Ya olvidaste hilar?

-No, jamás olvidaría hilar –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Muéstrame por favor… quiero aprender.

-No puedo –susurró

-Enséñame –ella tomó sus manos guiándolo hasta sentarlo en el banco, ella se sentó frente a él -¿recuerdas enseñarle a alguien?

-Yo le enseñé a hilar a Baelfire –sonrió con cariño comenzando a preparar la rueca, acariciando la madera con devoción, de pronto un leve temblor surgió en sus manos pero Belle lo besó profundamente acariciando su manos y colocándolas en la rueca. Después de un momento de vacilación continuó hasta comenzar a hilar la lana, Belle veía sus hábiles dedos trabajar con maestría mientras continuaba repartiendo caricias y besos en su cuerpo, tan lentos y suaves como sus movimientos en la rueca, de pronto él comenzó a despertar viendo como sus dedos hilaban por sí solos.

-Belle, estoy…

-Sí querido, te daré nuevos momentos para recordar…-dijo besándolo en los labios con devoción, en ese momento un resplandor amarillo envolvió el hilo convirtiéndose en oro. Ambos lo vieron con sorpresa.

-Vuelvo a girar oro –dijo Rumple entusiasmado –Belle, tú… gracias a ti…-por primera vez no encontraba las palabras y ella sonreía ampliamente, esto no se trataba de magia sino de recuperar una parte de su esposo que se había fragmentado.

-¿Podemos ir a la cama ahora? –sonrió besándolo otra vez –tal vez podamos dormir un poco para variar.

-¿Dormir? –él se levantó tomándola entre sus brazos sonriendo malévolamente -¿quién dijo algo sobre dormir?....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo disculparme por maltratar a Rumple, pero gracias a todo lo que les ha pasado en la serie tienen muchas cicatrices y heridas que deben ser sanadas.  
> Espero que este capítulo sea menos doloroso ya que Belle está entendiendo más a Rumple con respecto a su periodo de esclavitud.


	4. Date Of Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo mundo; una nueva pelea.

**Date Of Rebirth**

 

Aceleración, volar, saltar,

Calculando una caída.

Lo sabía todo de antemano.

Yo creía que iba a través

¿Para qué?

Es una ilusión real

Para encontrar a fin de perder

Para caer a fin de ponerse de pie

Para encender el enfriamiento

Para encontrarme a mí mismo en uno mismo

Y no temer al abismo

Para renacer hay qué perecer

Una golondrina ha abierto un flujo de dudas

El nuevo mundo ¿lo conozco? ¿Es el que no mintió bien?

¿Quién es el hombre sabio que se entregó a ellas?

Para renacer hay qué perecer

Para el nuevo mundo

El nuevo mundo

 

(Yōko Kanno feat Origa)

* * *

El amanecer llegó con un sinfín de promesas, suspiros y toques suaves, ya estaba avanzada la mañana cuando al fin decidieron dejar la habitación.

-Podemos ir a buscar algo para el almuerzo y luego pasar un rato en la ciudad, desde que llegaste sólo has visitado el hospital… –Rumpelstiltskin comprendía el disgusto de Belle por los hospitales aun así ella tuvo que aguantar esa sensación incómoda por él -Debes estar aburrida de estar encerrada cuidando de mí –dijo molesto, ella notó inmediatamente el cambio de voz y se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo mientras caminaban.

-En realidad fue una semana interesante -habló entusiasmada –con todo lo que tenía qué estudiar hubiera sido irresponsable vagar por ahí cuando tenía al más estricto profesor a mi lado.

-Supongo que tenía qué compensarte el tiempo perdido –Belle resopló con frustración deteniéndose para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué contigo todo es un trato? –Él la miró confundido –siempre tienes qué mencionar el precio de todo, ¿crees que cuido de ti porque espero una compensación a cambio?

-Bueno, tal vez no lo veas de esa manera pero…

-Cuido de ti porque me preocupas, porque te amo… -ella lo miraba herida, y aunque él quería objetar sobre el tema se encontró mordiéndose la lengua y abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo, al principio ella forcejeó un poco pero luego la sintió corresponderle con la misma ansiedad. Ambos aferrándose al otro obligándose a dejar de pelear. Al separarse sonrieron y siguieron su camino a través de comercios, vitrinas hermosas mostrando sus productos de la forma más atractiva posible y carretas que ofrecían un sinfín de comida nueva que ella insistió en probar.

Él amaba su sonrisa al conocer cosas nuevas, esa energía entusiasta que emanaba de ella hasta tocarle el corazón. En el Dark Castle fue lo primero en atraer su atención, el primer tropiezo para caer enamorado de ella.

Ya con sus estómagos llenos siguieron hasta un grupo de comercios especializados en el arte tradicional del país, vieron desde figuras de cerámica, muñecas hechas de arcilla tan delicadas que no se atrevieron a tocarlas, pinturas y diseños de la naturaleza pintados magistralmente en papel de arroz, joyas hechas a mano de forma laboriosa y especial.

-Mira Rumple, ¡esta es hermosa! –Belle tenía en sus manos una delicada cadena de plata con un hermoso dije de color azul cristalino que simulaba ser un gota de agua al caer montada en finos trenzados de plata, la pieza sin duda era hermosa y ella preguntaba sobre las formas y los materiales, cómo eran capaces de obtenerlos y el trabajo detrás de su delicada forma.

Rumpelstiltskin se encontró admirándola, ella no sólo veía la belleza superficial del collar sino veía la belleza de las manos que lo habían creado. Sin duda habría llegado a ser una Reina benevolente y preocupada por su gente. El pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, una reina sin necesidad de un monstruo a su lado. Sintió la frialdad de las sombras envolverlo, trató de ahuyentarlas sin embargo cuando el hombre preguntó si llevarían el collar sintió la tensión en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Belle lo miró preocupada al notar su cambio y se apresuró a dejarlo en manos del vendedor.

-No, es una pieza tan delicada que en mis manos corre el peligro de ser destruida –trató de bromear aludiendo a su torpeza para desviar el tema de sus finanzas maltrechas.

-Pero es perfecta para una mujer como usted, combina perfecto con sus ojos –contestó el audaz comerciante.

-Le juro que es hermoso pero no es para mí… -Belle trataba de rechazarlo amablemente pero Rumpelstiltskin resopló con impaciencia y se adelantó al vendedor con los dientes apretados.

-Te propongo un trato por el collar –el vendedor sonrió mirando al hombre, y sus ojos destellaron ante un comercio favorable, Belle vivió tanto tiempo con Rumpelstiltskin como para reconocer esa mirada y hacerla enfadar de inmediato.

-¡He dicho que no lo quiero Rumpelstiltskin! –apretó su agarre en el brazo y él la miró con el ceño fruncido –quiero volver a casa –ante la firmeza de su voz él asintió comenzando a caminar hasta salir del bullicio. Ya camino a casa Belle se soltó de él caminando un poco más rápido hasta atravesar la puerta.

-Belle –la llamó sin obtener respuesta -¡Belle!

-¡No necesitaba el estúpido collar! –gritó indignada

-Pero te gustaba, ¿sabes lo humillante que es para mí no poder comprarte nada? ¿O usar estos malditos trajes baratos? –dijo quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola a una silla como si fuera la cosa más ofensiva.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque nunca has tenido hambre! – Rumpelstiltskin la miró con dureza y ella dio un paso atrás, era la primera vez que le reprochaba su origen real y de inmediato se sintió avergonzado al ver sus ojos cristalinos –Pero tú no tienes la culpa –dijo deteniendo una lágrima antes de que cayera acariciando su rostro –Belle lo siento, no quise arruinar todo con mi mal humor.

Ella lo abrazó enterrando su rostro en el cuello –No, tienes razón –Belle se dio cuenta que siempre había alguien que la protegiera. Su padre, Rumple, Neal, incluso la misma Regina le había dado suficiente como para no morir de hambre. -No quise gritarte.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más hasta que un golpe en la puerta los separó. Rumpelstiltskin abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mirada seria de Sorata.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yuuko desea hablar con ustedes –dijo Sorata mostrándoles un coche con el logo del Campus Clamp esperando por ellos.

* * *

Entraron al auditorio donde Belle había sido presentada con el Director del Campus, ahora había suficiente luz y los tres jóvenes junto con la Sra Potts estaban sentados esperándolos.

-Siento mucho está interrupción en su fin de semana pero esto es muy importante –dijo Nokoru apenado.

-No te preocupes, Rumpelstiltskin sabe que no importa la hora tiene deudas qué cubrir conmigo –la voz de Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones resonó firmemente y la enorme pantalla del auditorio se encendió mostrando su rostro audaz. –Wow, pensé que ya reunidos dejarían atrás las caras de tragedia.

-Deja de fastidiar y di qué demonios quieres –Rumpelstiltskin ladró molesto dejándose caer en una butaca.

-Mocoso tus modales –la Sra. Potts regaño al instante haciendo sonreír a Belle.

-Déjalo Agatha, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus berrinches. En fin, necesito que vayas a Lecourt.

Ante la mención del país Rumpelstiltskin puso atención sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Deseas que vaya a Lecourt? ¿El distrito mágico más grande de este cuadrante dimensional?

-Sí, en ese mundo fue encontrada una réplica de la piedra filosofal, la cual debe traerse al Campus para su resguardo, estudio y si es posible su destrucción. Tu trabajo será proteger al enviado y traerlo a salvo.

-Me quieres de perro guardián.

-No creo que te importe considerando que la persona con dicha comisión será tu esposa –La sonrisa de Rumpelstiltskin desapareció mirando hacia los jóvenes directores que se mantuvieron firmes a pesar del temor que sintieron por dentro.

-No la enviarán a una misión suicida.

-Es una transacción sencilla Mr. Gold, el país de Lecourt nos aseguró que mantendrían una seguridad extrema.

-Pues que envíen a uno de los suyos.

-Lo harían pero en este momento tiene una crisis con un libro que fue robado por extranjeros y todos están locos por ello –habló Suoh –de ahí que envíen la Piedra aquí como medida preventiva.

-Belle lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a Lecourt, recibir la Piedra y traerla de vuelta –dijo la Sra. Potts.

-Además estaremos al tanto de sus movimientos, el viaje se realizará por medio de la red del Campus.

-¿Red? –preguntó Belle mirando al director

-Sí, por medio de la Biblioteca hemos diseñado una red de comunicación con otros mundos en donde la presencia mágica es muy fuerte, de esa manera podemos enviar personas a dichos mundos.

-Rumple podemos hacerlo –Belle lo miró con tanta seguridad que deseaba creerle, sin embargo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Yuuko.

-Tengo la sensación de que no me estás diciendo todo.

-Tienes razón, no te he dicho lo que ganarás con este viaje –Yukko lanzó el anzuelo, al ver la mirada interesada de Rumple supo que había funcionado. -¿Qué te parece si te exento de esa ley de austeridad en la que te tengo por poseer todo Storybrooke? Puedes volver a vivir cómodamente sin importar el mundo en el que se encuentren.

Belle miraba entre ellos con disgusto, esa mujer siempre alimentaba la sed de Rumpelstiltskin por los tratos.

-¿No más trajes baratos?

-No, además para un hombre que luce tan bien un Armani y camisas de seda es casi un crimen arrebatárselos –Yuuko le sonrió coquetamente a Rumple ignorando olímpicamente a Belle. La cual era observada con temor por los demás, sabían cuán peligrosa era una mujer carcomida por los celos.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Rumple con una mirada suspicaz en sus ojos, Belle sólo resopló pero contuvo sus comentarios.

* * *

Al llegar al país fueron recibidos por un escuadrón de élite que los escoltó a las afueras de la biblioteca que estaba conectada con la del Campus Clamp.

Belle no podía dejar de ver los libros que cubrían cada una de las paredes del enorme recinto, pero al salir; tanto Belle como Rumpelstiltskin contuvieron el aliento, frente a ellos se alzaba Lecourt, un mundo puramente mágico donde criaturas místicas caminaban al lado de la gente, edificios del siglo XV contrastaban con planetas futuristas que podían verse a simple vista en el cielo, personas viajando en artefactos sin más motor que el de la magia.

-¿Cómo es esto posible Rumple? –susurró Belle impactada de ver correr la magia tan libremente.

-Todo tiene un equilibrio Belle, mundos que no tienen ninguna magia pagan el precio por la magia que existe en mundos como este. Aquí la magia es el sustento de todo.

-Mr. Gold tiene razón, -apoyó el capitán del escuadrón, a primera vista parecía muy joven para desempeñar dicho cargo pero sus firmes comandos y profesionalismo no dejaba duda de sus aptitudes –En este reino hay mucha gente que realiza investigación sobre artes ocultas y por eso hay muchos libros relacionados con la magia.

-Es por eso que hay más de una biblioteca –comentó Belle

-Sí, la biblioteca Central es la más grande del Reino y la que tiene las medidas más altas de seguridad.

-Y sin embargo pudieron robar un libro –Rumple resopló con ironía.

-A decir verdad creo que fue lo mejor, hace poco más de 300 años una pluma cayó en este país desatando una ola de terror al ser usada por un hombre despiadado por eso es que se selló en ese libro.

-¿Pluma? –Belle miró a Rumple con sorpresa, él se mantuvo imperturbable -¿y saben quién la robo?

-Fueron un grupo de extranjeros, tres chicos y una chica con una criatura blanca y esponjosa, sin embargo lograron huir del país y no hemos sabido nada de ellos o de la pluma. –Belle alcanzó a percibir una leve sonrisa en Rumple.

Los escoltaron hasta una estación de tren, allí subieron a un extraño vagón negro con símbolos pintados en él. Al sonar la campana de vapor y ponerse en movimiento, sintieron que comenzaba a elevarse hacia el cielo, de cada uno de los vagones se desplegaron alas negras de murciélago que planeaban por un cielo azul serpenteando entre satélites y estrellas.

-Rumple esto es…

-Mágico querida –él sonreía bastante cómodo entre toda esta magia que parecía acariciarlo como si fuera una madre dando la bienvenida a un hijo.

En poco tiempo pudieron ver una enorme cúpula parecida a un planetario adornada por faros de luz y rodeada por agua cristalina. Cuando bajaron del vagón entraron por las escalinatas blancas de mármol, la puerta también estaba flanqueada por estatuas de perros alados con enormes y feroces fauces. A Belle le recordaron a las estatuas de quimeras que estaban en la entrada de la biblioteca del Campus.

Cuando el capitán abrió las puertas para ellos, fueron recibidos por una colección de libros sin fin sobre temas mágicos que sólo Rumple era capaz de imaginar.

-Los estábamos esperando –la voz severa de una mujer joven los sacó de la ensoñación –Pasen por aquí por favor, Capitán ¿podría esperar aquí?

-Por supuesto.

La mujer los llevó hasta una especie de marco adornado de símbolos con una especie de ojo en la cima, ella pasó a través de él seguida por Belle, sin embargo cuando Rumpelstiltskin trató de acercarse una extraña fuerza repelente lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo levantándose del suelo y observando con cautela el marco.

-Rumple, ¿qué pasa? –Belle fue a él asustada.

-El marco es una especie de detección de intenciones, eres el Dark One así que de ninguna forma podrías pasar este marco.

-Esos mocosos y Yuuko lo sabían, por eso te mandaron a recoger la Piedra a ti. –gruñó Rumpelstiltskin.

-Entonces la recogeré y nos iremos según lo previsto –Belle le aseguró acompañando a la mujer por un largo pasillo donde las estatuas de perros alados eran una constante.

Tocaron con pared como si fuera una callejón sin salida, la mujer tocó la pared con la palma de las manos ésta se disolvió como mercurio líquido revelando una especie de altar donde se encontraba un pequeña piedra roja como un rubí.

-El contenedor por favor Miss Belle –ella sacó la caja tallada con símbolos que le había dado la Sra. Potts y se la dio a la mujer, esta colocó con cuidado la piedra y cerró la caja antes de devolverla a Belle. Las dos mujeres dieron un suspiro de alivio y salieron de regreso por el largo pasillo.

Belle sonrió a Rumple cuando alcanzó a verlo a través del marco, estaba por cruzarlo cuando de repente, sin ninguna anticipación se escuchó una explosión que cimbro todo alrededor.

-¡Quédate ahí Belle! –gritó Rumple caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo, corriendo hacia él venía el joven capitán junto con algunos hombres de su escuadrón.

-¡Tienen que irse! ¡Hay peligro! –gritó el capitán mientras que sus hombres eran aplastados contra las paredes o atravesados por tentáculos negros causándoles la muerte al instante.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –gruñó Rumple cuando llegó el capitán con él.

-Ese hombre –dijo con la respiración acelerada –utiliza la magia como nadie –los tentáculos se detuvieron y cayó un silencio sepulcral para luego sólo escucharse el sonido de zapatos caminando lentamente hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a la vista pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello largo rubio y ojos dorados con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-¿Magia? La magia sólo es un nombre para referirse a la alquimia. Y si hablamos de alquimia yo lo sé todo –dijo con voz aterciopelada alzando una mano hacia ellos creando puntas de cristal y enviándolas violentamente.

-¡Rumple! –Belle gritó pero antes de chocar contra ellos una especie de escudo invisible se interpuso convirtiendo el vidrio en arena.

-Vaya, un conocedor de la materia, ya me extrañaba que hubieran mandado a un solo hechicero como escolta –rio el hombre.

-¿Puedes entretenerlo por un tiempo? –susurró el capitán y Rumple asintió sin quitar la vista del enemigo.

Rumple contraatacó con toda la magia a su disposición mientras que el capitán configuraba símbolos en el marco. Belle lo observaba dividida entre la curiosidad y el temor de que Rumpelstiltskin saliera herido.

-Capitán, ¿qué hace? –la mujer veía sorprendida los símbolos que configuraba.

-Es lo mejor…Belle por favor venga –él la acercó a una de las columnas tomando la caja con la piedra y colocándola en el suelo, entonces por medio de la magia creó un duplicado que tomó él mientras que la verdadera la transformó en un collar pequeño con una vidrio azul, luego colocó la piedra dentro del dije y al cerrarlo con el vidrio azul encima creó una pantalla violeta. Era tan pequeño que nadie pensaría que el dije en realidad era una piedra roja.

Una segunda explosión tiró una pared de los costados –salga del marco y luego junto con Mr. Gold vuelva a atravesarlo, los llevara a un lugar seguro -luego el capitán colocó el collar en el cuello de Belle - No deje que caiga en manos equivocadas…-susurró antes de salir al encuentro del enemigo.

Rumple estaba desgastándose con cada ataque, podía moverse mejor en un mundo donde la magia fluía libremente pero el manejo de este hombre era magistral. En un descuido logró lanzarlo contra la pared opuesta causando un derrumbe.

Estaba en los escombros y un tentáculo estaba por atravesarlo cuando el rugido de un enorme perro alado lo hizo incorporarse, la bestia lo había protegido.

-¡Mr. Gold es hora de irse¡ -gritó el capitán ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Ya era hora –se levantó y corrió hacia Belle que ya lo esperaba para atravesar el marco, al no ver al capitán a su lado miró hacia atrás justo cuando el muchacho era atravesado por el extraño hombre. La caja falsa caía de sus manos.

-¡Noooo! –el grito de Belle retumbó en el pasillo, él tomó su mano arrastrándola hacia el marco pero ella no quería, no podía irse dejando atrás toda esa muerte. Rumple la agarró firmemente de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Belle tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿vas a dejar que muera en vano? –ella pudo ver la severidad en los ojos de su esposo, asintió y tomó su mano.

El hombre recogió la caja saboreando su botín, al abrirla sólo encontró un pedazo de carbón comprendiendo que había sido timado, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Rumple y Belle que estaban por atravesar el marco –No, no, mi oportunidad no puede escaparse así –junto sus manos y luego golpeó el suelo con las palmas creando símbolos alquímicos por todo el suelo hasta llegar al marco justo cuando la pareja saltó atravesando el marco.

-Justo a tiempo –sonrió desapareciendo en la nada.

Belle y Rumple al saltar desaparecieron de la biblioteca para aparecer en medio de una tormenta de sensaciones y golpes crueles que los hacían sentir dolor.

La sensación de caer fue dura y repentina, al abrir los ojos se encontraban en el pavimento con personas a su alrededor murmurando.

-Belle ¿estás bien? –susurró Rumple arrastrándose a ella, Belle asintió pero en el momento en que estaban por incorporarse, una voz autoritaria se escuchó.

-No se muevan y manos en la cabeza –Rumple gruñó de fastidio haciendo un ademán con la mano pero al no pasar nada el pánico se arremolinó en el estómago, fue suficiente para que se acercaran hombres uniformados tomándolo de los brazos y poniéndolo pecho a tierra, sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en el cuello e inmediatamente sus ojos se sintieron pesados. Lo último que vio fue a Belle forcejeando y repitiendo el mismo proceso en ella para dejarla inconsciente.

-Llévenlos con los otros prisioneros de Amestris. –dijo el hombre.

 

 


	5. Golden Time Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle y Rumple atrapados en un nuevo mundo...

**Golden Time Lover**

 

Aunque ni el sol ni la luna estén de mi lado,

“Debo intentarlo” me digo a mí mismo.

La situación es adversa pero huir sería cobarde,

Quizá no sirva de nada pero seré valiente para mantener fijo mi objetivo

¿Saborearé el licor de la victoria o la amargura de la derrota?

Una sonrisa igual a la de una diosa, he sido poseído por su encanto,

Cuanto más me llama más hondo caigo,

Una sonrisa que se ha apoderado de mi corazón,

Un sueño que no para de crecer. Ya nada puede detenerme.

Es como un increíble cuento de hadas grabado en la historia.

Aprovecharé esta oportunidad de oro,

Me pondré en marcha con rostro inexpresivo,

Arrastrando a todos a un mundo de ilusiones.

Encontraré la salida de este interminable juego de presión,

Y así superar el límite que me separa de la gloria.

¿Cuánto? ¿Cuál es el precio que tendré qué pagar?

¿Qué es lo único a lo que no puedo renunciar?

 

(Sukima Switch)

 

                                                                                              [](http://www.google.com.mx/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwicxsSswIDVAhVDLyYKHekfAxoQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Flatam.ign.com%2Ffullmetal-alchemist-live-action%2F30458%2Fnews%2Fya-finalizo-el-rodaje-de-la-pelicula-live-action-de-fullmeta&psig=AFQjCNEPzCHr-CzPGAPhDxtSfTKkiCdvoQ&ust=1499837515146873)

 

Belle despertó en una extensión interminablemente blanca, tan vacía que se sentía totalmente expuesta a la nada. Frente a ella un par de puertas de losa grabadas con incontables símbolos que por alguna razón sentía familiares.

-Oye –escuchó una voz a su espalda que la hizo estremecerse, cuando volteó sólo había una figura traslúcida cuyo único rasgo facial era una inquietante sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién? Bueno, eso es muy amable. Siempre supe que llegarías aquí.

-Eludes mi pregunta.

-Sólo soy yo, o nada. Soy la existencia que a ustedes les gusta llamar mundo, universo o posiblemente dios o la verdad o todo.

Belle lo miró fijamente tratando de respirar con normalidad.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo? –dijo con cautela causando una nueva sonrisa.

-Eres inteligente al no usar su nombre.

-Los nombres son valiosos y tengo la impresión de que tú ya lo sabes.

-Pero tú no, o al menos te resistes al concepto del “intercambio equivalente”

-Mi esposo lo llama “pagar el precio”

-Si deseas comprenderlo todo, sólo tienes que empujar esa puerta.

Belle observó cuidadosamente cada grabado del muro tratando de descifrar cualquier indicio de estafa, sin embargo su instinto le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

-Si veo detrás habrá un precio qué pagar ¿verdad?

-Qué extraño, aunque tienes una curiosidad innata, no detecto esa ansiedad desesperada que usualmente acompaña a los alquimistas.

-Alquimistas, no, yo no soy…

-Pero eso que llevas al cuello es una gran moneda de intercambio “querida”

-Has hablado con él…-el corazón de Belle se agitó con la preocupación de que Rumpelstiltskin hubiera tomado una decisión equivocada.

* * *

-¡Hey despierta! –una voz insistente la trajo abruptamente a la realidad. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sudaba y respiraba tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho.

-Trata de respirar más lento, la droga está en tu sistema así que necesito darte agua, pero si no te calmas no puedo hacerlo –Belle recordó sus días encerrada en una celda acolchada por Regina, odiaba tener la mente embotada, incapaz de aclarar sus ideas y que su cuerpo no respondiera cuando su cerebro ordenaba.

-¿Quién eres tú y…dónde estoy? –se las arregló para decir aunque su lengua estaba adormecida.

-Soy la oficial Riza Hawkeye, o al menos lo era antes de que nos dieran la bienvenida a la cárcel de Amestris –eso la hizo finalmente abrir los ojos enfocando a una mujer rubia de ojos castaño rojizo, su expresión era seria y preocupada.

-¿Y mi esposo?

-¿Tu esposo? No tenía idea de que el Teniente Goldwin estaba casado, de hecho pensábamos que había muerto en Ishbal –dijo dándole un vaso con agua.

Belle la miró tratando de comprender lo que esta mujer decía, así que trató con todas sus fuerzas en enfocarse y hablar con coherencia.

-Creo que no estoy al tanto de esa parte de su vida, -Belle escondió su rostro detrás del vaso.

-Teniente William Goldwin, lo último que se supo de él es que desertó del ejército antes de la masacre de Ishbal, un cobarde del que nadie volvió a saber.

Belle sintió que se ruborizaba cuando escuchó esa odiosa palabra otra vez, ¿este mundo era otro más visitado por Rumple en el pasado?

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, tal vez los demás también debimos seguir su ejemplo y enfrentar un tribunal por deserción a uno por crímenes de guerra.

-¿Crímenes de guerra?, no entiendo…

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos años? Después de que el ejército derrocó al Führer se reveló la verdadera razón detrás de la masacre de Ishbal. Todo un pueblo fue sacrificado con tal de crear piedras de alquimia.

-La piedra filosofal… -la voz de Belle se quebró cuando sintió el estómago revolverse, instintivamente llevó su mano al collar, lo único que quería era separarse de él.

-La sangre de miles de ciudadanos crearon esas piedras a fin de aumentar los poderes de los alquimistas estatales, la gente aprendió a temerles por ello es que ahora un grupo de extremistas de Ishbal está exigiendo sus cabezas al nuevo Führer.

-Pero mi esposo…

-El Alquimista Oscuro, ese era su nombre como alquimista estatal…

* * *

-Hey, ya despierta hombre o te perderás tu propio fusilamiento –la gruesa voz de un hombre lo sacó de la inconciencia. Rumple despertó en el suelo de una celda (para variar) su chaqueta había sido doblada para que le sirviera de almohada. Entonces todo cayó en su cabeza como balde de agua helada.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –trató de levantarse de un salto pero una punzada de dolor proveniente de su maltrecho tobillo lo obligó a caer al suelo de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Goldwin, ella debe estar en el ala oeste con las demás… -Rumple se fijó en aquél sujeto sentado en la cuneta de la prisión, era un hombre joven de cabello negro, tez blanca y parecía estar ciego, pues sus ojos estaban velados de blanco. A pesar de su situación parecía muy despreocupado.

-Lo siento, no sé si sea la droga pero no creo recordarte.

-Es comprensible, cuando estábamos en Ishbal usted ya era el Teniente William Goldwin mientras que yo era un soldado más. Pero mi amigo Maes Hughes dijo que era un buen tipo, le sorprendió mucho la noticia de su deserción antes de la batalla.

“Cobarde una vez, cobarde siempre” pensó Rumple con una sonrisa irónica y dejando que su auto odio corriera como fuego a través de él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato más hasta que una estrepitosa explosión sacudió los muros del lugar.

-¿qué fue eso?

-¿eso?, es nuestra señal de salida –El hombre se levantó colocándose su chaqueta.

Después de la primera explosión hubo una serie de otras más pequeñas y el corte de energía que les dejó en penumbras. Había ruidos afuera de gente corriendo y gritando órdenes, escucharon un golpeteo más cercano y gemidos de dolor, luego las celdas se abrieron creando más alboroto y confusión.

-Coronel Mustang, es un gusto verlo. –Rumple se sorprendió al ver que su salvador era un joven rubio de no más de 16 años de sonrisa inocente y ojos dorados –Teniente Goldwin un placer conocerle.

-Ya era hora Elric –Mustang salió de la celda y el joven le extendió el brazo para que se apoyara. –No olvides los guantes chico –el joven sacó un par de guantes blancos bordados con símbolos de alquimia que Mustang se puso de inmediato -Rumple también se puso de pie con la ayuda de los barrotes.

-Ahora tendremos qué correr

-No creo que sea una opción para mí –El chico se percató de su tobillo, juntó ambas manos como lo hizo el extraño que los había atacado y luego las dirigió a los barrotes, desprendió uno para formar un bastón provisional.

-Tome –le entregó a Rumple, luego volvió a palmear sus manos y las dirigió al suelo, el muro de su celda se derritió como si fuera arena movediza, afuera la oscuridad de la noche y el alboroto de las explosiones ofrecían una distracción perfecta.

-El coche está cerca…

-No me iré sin Belle –Rumple se dirigía al otro lado pero el joven lo detuvo con firmeza.

-El Coronel Amstrong está ocupado con la salida de los prisioneros del ala oeste, para este momento seguro que ella estará con la Teniente Hawkeye.

-Pero también irán tras ellas.

-Somos los prisioneros de mayor rango así que somos prioridad –dijo Mustang –nuestra preocupación ahora es salir de aquí. –Rumple estaba ansioso por ver que Belle estuviera bien…

-Señor le prometo que mi hermano mayor las sacara de allí y las llevara a un lugar seguro.

-¿Acero también está aquí? –preguntó Mustang sorprendido.

-Ya conoce lo testarudo que es.

-¿Tu hermano es una persona en quien puedo confiar? –preguntó Rumple con toque de ansiedad.

-No hay nadie en quien confíe más –los ojos de ese chico eran tan verdaderos que Rumple no vio ningún atisbo de engaño en él, así que asintió y caminaron hasta el coche.

Sin embargo cuando estaban a pocos metros estalló en llamas.

-¡Demonios! –masculló el joven.

-¡Alto! ¡Mustang no nos haga disparar! –los soldados llegaron apuntándoles con rifles, ellos corrieron hasta los restos del coche para cubrirse.

-Alphonse –Mustang susurró –corre y encuentra otro vehículo.

-Pero ustedes…

-No te preocupes, creo que los efectos de la droga están pasando y podré utilizar mi alquimia… -sonrió y el chico asintió.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras? –Rumple volvía a sentirse inútil como si hubiera vuelto a la Guerra de los Ogros, sólo que ahora en lugar de gruñidos bestiales podía escuchar el silbido de las balas pasar por encima de sus cabezas.

-No soy Roy Mustang: el Alquimista de Fuego por nada, sin embargo tendrá que ser mis ojos, guíe mi brazo derecho para crear distracciones en lo que viene Alphonse, no quiero muerto a ninguno de esos hombres.

-Claro…

-Es en serio, no quiero matar a nadie ¿oíste? Era famoso por su crueldad en el campo.

Rumple bufó cada vez más hastiado del tal Goldwin.

-¿estás listo o no? –preguntó arrastrándose hacia el otro lado de los escombros para tener una visión más amplia de la situación y sonrió al notar un polvorín lo bastante cerca, escuchó la recarga de las armas y dirigió el brazo de Mustang hacia él -¡Ahora!

Gritó e inmediatamente Mustang chasqueó los dedos haciendo explotar el polvorín, la onda expansiva hizo a los soldados caer pero sin herirlos demasiado, en eso llegó Alphonse con un carro, Rumple ayudó a Mustang a subir y luego entró cerrando la puerta, Alphonse pisó el acelerador a fondo.

-Wow, eso fue una explosión impresionante Coronel –sonrió Alphonse.

-El crédito no fue mío, parece que Goldwin tiene una gran capacidad estratégica –Rumple se mantuvo en silencio viendo por el espejo retrovisor como se alejaban de la gran llamarada hasta perderse en el horizonte. Rogó por que no pasara lo mismo con su Belle.

* * *

Estaban en el coche cuando una explosión retumbó a su espalda, Belle miró hacia atrás con las entrañas en un nudo.

-No… déjenme bajar, necesito saber si… -ella hizo el intento por abrir la puerta del coche pero la mano firme de Edward Elric se lo impidió.

-Ese debió ser el Coronel Mustang, no se preocupe, por el tamaño de esa explosión deben estar escapando ahora –Ella miró al chico que las había sacado de esa celda, sus ojos dorados mirándola con seguridad, a pesar de su corta edad ella pudo ver el rastro de una vida dura en ellos.

Edward miró aquellos ojos azules que parecían mirar hasta lo más profundo de su alma haciéndolo sentir incómodo, se apartó lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

-Abajo todos, cúbranse con las mantas –susurró Gracia Hughes que conducía su auto con toda la normalidad que podía tener una persona con tres fugitivos en la parte trasera.

-Señora Hughes qué hace tan tarde por esta zona, ¿no sabe que ha habido un disturbio en la zona de detención? –preguntó un soldado con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé Carl estaba ocupándome de unos asuntos cerca de allí y de pronto nos evacuaron a todos, ahora me dirijo a casa con Elysia.

-Muy bien, entonces sólo revisaré su vehículo y podrá seguir.

-En verdad no creo que sea necesario Carl –su tono no ofrecía dar lugar a discusión

-Lo… siento señora pero es mi deber… -tartamudeó un poco el hombre.

-Hughes siempre dijo que eras de los pocos hombres que se tomaba en serio su compromiso con la milicia –comentó como si nada -¿cuántas veces salvó tu vida Carl?

-Más de las que puedo contar señora –Carl susurró con la cabeza baja.

-Hey oficial, ¿qué está pasando ahí? –otro soldado se acercaba, Carl la miró por última vez y luego habló con firmeza.

-Todo en orden señora puede seguir su camino –el soldado se detuvo y vio alejarse el carro –Sólo estaba asegurándome señor, perdón por retrasar el flujo.

-No se preocupe, es mejor ser precavido.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras se alejaban de la ciudad, cuando estaban en las afueras Gracia frenó y le cedió la conducción a Riza.

-Muy bien chicos, yo llego hasta aquí, el coronel Amstrong se asegurará de llevarme a salvo a casa.

-Gracia no sabes cuánto te agradecemos por arriesgarte así por nosotros.

-Ni lo digas Riza, nadie sabe mejor que yo lo mucho que les quería Hughes.

-Te juro que no te hubiera pedido nada si hubiera tenido más tiempo y más opciones –dijo Edward en tono de disculpa.

-Lo sé, sólo promete que tú y Al vendrán más seguido para visitar a Elysia, ella los extraña mucho.

-Es una promesa.

Gracia miró a Belle, ella miraba ansiosamente hacia la zona en llamas que todavía podía distinguirse a lo lejos.

-Como esposa a veces tienes que aprender a confiar en su habilidad para mantenerse con vida.

Belle trató de sonreír en agradecimiento por el consejo, sin embargo toda su vida con Rumple había sido una serie de separaciones que nada bueno auguraban.

-Ahora váyanse y encuentren al responsable de esto –dijo Gracia alejándose del vehículo.

Riza asintió y arrancó a toda velocidad. Belle sintió que su corazón se rasgaba con cada metro que avanzaban.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saltamos al mundo de Fullmetal Alchemist, donde el Intercambio Equivalente lo es todo.


	6. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle y Rumple se encuentran en un mundo gobernado por la Alquimia, ¿podrán superar sus miedos?

 

**AGAIN**

 

Qué irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir.

Con sueños por lograr, tropezando con otros en mí caminar,

No es que quiera arrepentirme, ni regresar a aquel pasado,

Sólo quiero recuperar… mi cielo azul.

No quiero ver en tu reflejo esa expresión ahogada ni de sacrificio. ¡Entiéndelo!

Las lágrimas no borran los pecados, tú y yo debemos cargar con esa culpa.

¿Cómo escapo de este laberinto si te estoy esperando?

Todo se me escapa de las manos y honestamente me hace daño.

¿Qué hago para encontrar la salida de esta realidad?

¿Cuál es el motivo para vivir? Quiero gritarlo muy fuerte, ¿Podrás escucharlo?

Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad ¡Y sólo quiero escapar!

Siempre me animas y te lo agradezco, así mi alma fortalezco

(Busco el destino)

Hacia mi destino, amigo o enemigo ¿qué más da?

Tal vez debería enfrentar esta debilidad

¿Qué es lo que me espera? Son tantas puertas, no quisiera errar.

Nuestra historia es imborrable, comenzará aquí

Aún no es el final. Sólo mira bien.

(Yui)

Aún era de noche cuando llegaron a los límites de Amestris, pero había sido un largo recorrido de varias horas y pronto sería de madrugada. Belle se debatía entre el sueño y la preocupación por Rumple.

-Podrías haber dormido durante el camino –Edward le susurró

-Temo que tendría pesadillas si logro conciliar el sueño.

-Ustedes… ¿se conocieron en Ishbal? –Belle desvió la mirada sin saber qué contestar, en realidad no sabía nada acerca de este mundo o lo que Rumple pudo haber hecho aquí. Afortunadamente Edward lo tomó como una señal de indiscreción.

-Lo siento, pero por lo que he oído de él… usted parece una buena persona… así que es algo difícil ponerlos a ambos en un mismo contexto. –Belle sonrió con amargura.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho, más de lo que me gustaría.

-Llegamos Ed –dijo Riza estacionándose cerca de una pequeña casa desvencijada, antes de apagar el motor hizo algunas señas con las luces, en seguida luces provenientes de una linterna respondieron desde adentro. Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y tres figuras salieron a su encuentro al tiempo que Riza apagó el motor mientras Edward y Belle salían del coche.

A pesar de la oscuridad Rumple reconoció la figura de Belle, lo más rápido que le permitió su pierna moverse llegó hasta ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Rumple! –susurró Belle echándole los brazos al cuello tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Belle estás bien… -dijo enterrando su cara en su cuello.

-Tuve tanto miedo cuando hablaron de ejecutarte y luego esa explosión… -Belle se apartó y Rumple aprovechó para besarla ansiosamente.

-Mmm… chicos… no quiero molestar pero… -dijo Alphonse sonrojado –tal vez sea mejor entrar.

Belle y Rumple miraron a su público y se apartaron un poco, parecía que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto a una pareja besarse porque todos estaban incómodos y sonrojados. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad mientras se dirigían adentro hasta que Mustang se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Coronel… -susurró Alphonse.

-¡Todos abajo! –susurró, entonces escucharon un sonido metálico que caía contra el piso de madera, tres segundos después la casa estalló en llamas debido a una granada. Todos fueron empujados a tierra aturdidos.

-Al, rápido –gritó Edward a su hermano y este reaccionó juntando sus palmas y luego hacia el suelo elevando el terreno rocoso atrincherándolos justo antes de que una ráfaga de balas cayera sobre ellos.

-Eso los detendrá un momento pero no tardarán en rodearnos –gritó Mustang debido al ruido de los proyectiles. –Riza tomó la mochila que había sacado del coche.

-No nos rodearán si contestamos fuego con fuego –sacó un arma y la cargó, pero Roy la detuvo.

-No quiero que esos hombres mueran Hawkeye.

-Pero…

-Coronel, son demasiados Al y yo somos buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero no contra un regimiento entero –dijo Edward con pesar.

Rumple miraba a su alrededor con temor, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –en seguida todos se callaron y miraron hacia él –Hay una forma para que no salgan lastimados, pero necesito que los distraigan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? –preguntó Edward

-Todo el que puedan darme.

-Creo que es hora de algunos fuegos artificiales Coronel –sonrió Edward viendo el coche que les había facilitado Gracia Hughes –Vamos hermano lanza ese bonito coche hacia el cielo.

-Pero Ed…

-Teniente Hawkeye no creo que sea problema hacer que el Coronel haga estallar eso en el cielo.

Riza sonrió guardando su arma y colocándose detrás de Roy –Cuando quieras

-¡Ahora! –Alphonse lanzó con fuerza el coche al cielo y Roy le prendió fuego con ayuda de Riza, hizo combustión de inmediato cayendo las partes hacia sus enemigos causando mucha confusión.

Mientras tanto Belle miraba a Rumple con el ceño fruncido pero sin decir nada.

-Bueno, veamos si es posible –susurró respirando profundamente, luego juntó las manos como lo había visto hacer a Alphonse pero en lugar de tocar otra superficie lentamente las separó y las colocó frente a él, primero empezó con una leve brisa a su alrededor, pero luego el viento comenzó a girar alrededor del regimiento como si fuera un ciclón leve, las ráfagas de aire comenzaron a formar una especie de cúpula, aquellos hombres comenzaron agarrar su cuello como si alguien estuviera estrangulándolos, entonces Edward comprendió que la cúpula además de apresarlos había creado un vació de oxígeno, por lo que nadie que estuviera atrapado podría respirar tampoco.

Los hombres comenzaron a caer como insectos, entonces la cúpula desapareció y Rumple cayó al suelo fatigado.

-¿qué diablos les hiciste? –Roy furioso lo sacudió del cuello de la camisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que recuperen la conciencia…-susurró con cansancio.

-Tiene razón, sólo cortó su flujo de oxígeno para que se desmayaran, tenemos unos cuantos minutos antes de que despierten.

-Lo siento es que… -Roy lo soltó pero no escuchó nada del hombre, sintió a Riza tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo al otro coche que les quedaba.

Alphonse lo miraba con asombro y estaba por decir algo pero Edward lo agarró de la chaqueta y se lo llevó al coche.

Rumple tomó su bastón improvisado y estaba por tomar la mano de Belle pero ella se apartó bruscamente como si su simple toque la quemara y se fue a sentar a lado del conductor.

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar llamado Rush Valley, los hermanos Elric estaban casi seguros de que el próximo lugar de reunión de los ishbalanos subversivos sería cerca de allí.

Así que Edward hizo los arreglos para llegar a la casa de su amiga Winry Rockbell donde también tenía si negocio de automail (prótesis mecánicas). Los hizo entrar sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de una pequeña pero bien provista vivienda. Sin embargo al llegar a la sala se encontraron con una chica rubia de ojos azules, entonces Ed se dio cuenta de porqué los ojos de la mujer que venía con Riza le inquietaban tanto y es que ambas mujeres poseían la misma habilidad de ver a través de las personas.

-Winry yo… -ella se acercó con el ceño fruncido y de pronto, sin que nadie lo esperara lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara dejándolo retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡Una maldita nota! ¡¿Acaso es todo lo que merezco mientras ustedes se lanzan a una misión suicida?! –dijo con enfado contenido.

-Sabía que te pondrías así porque no eres más que una loca controladora –gruñó Ed levantándose listo para enfrentarse a la chica que ahora lo veía ofendida por el comentario, sin embargo antes de que pudieran alterarse más Al se interpuso entre su hermano y su amiga de la infancia.

-Lo sentimos mucho Winry, de verdad pero tienes qué entender que el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado –Winry los miró con intensidad y luego se lanzó a los brazos de ambos.

-Bastante bipolar ¿no?... –Rumple sonrió a su esposa pero Belle lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Roy trataba de no burlarse y Riza lo miraba con desaprobación.

Notando a sus espectadores Winry los saludó cariñosamente y luego miró a los extraños.

-¿Y ustedes…

-Hace mucho tiempo él era un Alquimista Estatal Winry. Parece que están dispuestos a hacer un ejemplo con cualquiera de un rango superior.

-Es una cacería de brujas, qué bueno que también pudieron ser rescatados –ella les tendió la mano mostrando una sonrisa de simpatía.

-Gracias, la verdad es que estamos muy agradecidos por salvarnos aún si no nos conocen de nada –dijo Belle sinceramente.

-Nada de eso, -dijo Alphonse ya sin poder contenerse –por cierto señor, jamás había visto a nadie manejar el oxígeno de esa manera. –Rumple miró a Belle apretar los labios en señal de irritación y decidió mantenerse en silencio.

-Es cierto, me alegra no haber peleado jamás contra el Alquimista Oscuro –dijo Roy entre dientes.

-Claro porque entonces sí serías un completo inútil, no hay llamas sin oxígeno ¿verdad? –se burló Edward.

-Lo dice alguien que es más inútil que yo

-Aún sin alquimia puedo darte batalla Coronel

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –advirtió Riza con un tono que hizo erizársele la piel.

-Es mejor que coman algo y descansen un poco, no lo tomen a mal pero se ven nefastos.

Winry les dio un almuerzo digno de Rizembul y luego los acomodó en una amplia habitación con varias colchonetas para que descansaran. Belle se negó a hablar con Rumple.

* * *

Era pasado del mediodía cuando Belle despertó sola en la habitación, después de asearse un poco salió hacia la sala encontrándose con Winry.

-Hola, ¿lograste descansar?

-Un poco, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Fueron a hacer un poco de investigación por la ciudad, el teniente se fue con Edward. –Belle suspiró, aún estaba enfadada con Rumple y podía sentir la ira quemando sus entrañas, al notar su molestia Winry la llamó a su pequeño taller y tratando distraerla le explicó su trabajo como ingeniera de automails, ella se mostró muy interesada e incluso le pidió papel para escribir notas. Después Winry se concentró en su trabajo dejándola escribiendo en un escritorio.

-Hey… -después de casi una hora la voz de Winry la distrajo –¿tú también eres alquimista? –Belle la miró sin entender entonces Winry señaló los dibujos que estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta –esos símbolos son de alquimia, mira –ella extrajo un libro del escritorio y lo abrió donde había símbolos parecidos a los que estaban en el papel.

-La verdad es que los vi en…un lugar –dijo sin querer revelar demasiado acerca de la enorme puerta con que se había encontrado antes de caer en este mundo -¿puedes prestarme este libro?...

* * *

Rush Valley era una ciudad vertiginosa del metal, la mayoría de los comercios estaban dedicados a crear o reparar prótesis de ese material. Y por supuesto los clientes eran verdaderos fanáticos, siempre a la espera de mejorar sus miembros con nuevas adiciones y actualizaciones para competir contra los más fuertes, lo cual resultaba en publicidad gratuita para el creador del miembro. Para Rumple era un poco molesto todo el alboroto pero tenía qué admitir que el aparato que le había colocado la chiquilla para que lograra caminar sin tanto dolor funcionaba increíblemente.

-Así que puedes hacer alquimia sin círculo de transmutación –la aseveración de Edward lo tomó completamente desprevenido y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta es “no”. No realicé una Transmutación humana, incluso yo no soy lo suficiente temerario como para tratar de traer a alguien de la muerte. –Ed logró ver el atisbo de dolor en sus ojos, pero se abstuvo de indagar más –Sin embargo parece que a mi esposa y a mí nos transmutaron hasta este lugar. –Ed abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Entonces no eres el teniente Goldwin de esta tierra… ¿llegaron a través de la puerta?

-Así que sabes acerca de los diferentes mundos allá afuera –Rumple sonrió al ver aquel brillo suspicaz en los dorados ojos del joven, la mayoría del tiempo el chico parecía indiferente por todo pero ahora parecía cargado de las mismas emociones que él mismo había tenido en el afán de descubrir el alcance de sus poderes cuando se convirtió en el Oscuro.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a relatarle sus teorías acerca de la “puerta de alquimia”, sobre todo cómo perdió la propia renunciando a su habilidad para devolver a su hermano a este mundo.

-Entonces ese homúnculo estaba buscando la forma de volver aquí –dijo Rumple con los dientes apretados cuando Edward le contó sobre “Father” un homúnculo que se había autoproclamado dios de todo, con una sed de poder insaciable.

-Father se siente superior a los humanos comprándonos con insectos, lo desterré a la puerta de la verdad hace seis meses, pero ésta revuelta de ishbalanos extremistas me hizo pensar que había vuelto.

-Supongo que logró comprarse tiempo escondiendo algunas piedras en otros mundos, cuando nos enfrentamos a él, ya tenía un cuerpo y su alquimia era sorprendente.

-Si estaba tan empeñado en traerlos aquí quiere decir que ustedes tienen una piedra y que su plan está en una fase terminal. –Ed lo miró acusadoramente.

-Tenemos la piedra, pero te aseguro que estábamos escoltándola a un lugar donde la destruirían. –Rumple no sabía por qué tenía tanto interés en que Ed confiara en él, sin embargo sentía que era lo correcto.

* * *

Winry observó con asombro la fluidez con la que Belle aprendía alquimia, en unas horas ya era capaz de transmutar cosas y descomponerlas a su voluntad.

-Tienes tanto talento como lo tenía Ed, apuesto a que puede enseñarte cosas más avanzadas.

-¿Edward? –hasta el momento Belle nunca lo había visto manejar la alquimia, ante su interrogante Winry sonrió con tristeza.

-Él fue llamado el Alquimista de Acero, el más joven en la historia de la milicia, sin embargo su capacidad para la alquimia fue el precio que pagó por traer a su hermano de vuelta.

-¿Había muerto?

-No estaba muerto, sólo estaba perdido en el vacío. –Belle se mordió el labio tratando de mantener sus sentimientos por Neal en control -Debo admitir que la parte egoísta de mí se alegró por ello, pensé que sin la alquimia no volvería a tener miedo de perderlo.

-Pero ahora se dedica a rescatar prisioneros.

-Y es parte de lo que significa ser él, sin embargo ya no tiene la alquimia para protegerlo, a Ed jamás le ha gustado depender de nadie y ahora tiene qué hacerlo porque una parte de él está perdida. No lo amo menos por ello pero sé que algún día se cansará de estar incompleto e irá en su búsqueda.

-Y en ese momento lo golpearemos para que entre en razón –dijo Roy entrando junto a Riza por la puerta.

-Coronel, al menos Ed estaba dispuesto a dejar ir algo a consumar cierta venganza –Riza regañó.

-Lo sé y por eso te tengo a mi lado Teniente –dijo Roy retirándose a la habitación para alistar los últimos toques de su plan. Belle miró a Riza con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lograste que renunciara a la venganza? –Riza asintió y Belle no comprendía cómo lo había hecho cuando ella misma había fallado con Rumple -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Muy simple, sólo apuntó un arma a mi cabeza y amenazó con disparase después de matarme –Roy respondió desde dentro y no pudieron evitar reírse. Sí, tal vez eso también hubiera funcionado con Rumple.

Al estar todos en casa y ponerse al corriente de algunos avances en la investigación todos concluyeron que Father estaba de vuelta.

-La última vez necesitó a cinco alquimistas como sacrificio –dijo Ed –sin embargo supongo que está desesperado por acumular poder, así que si tiene algunas piedras.

-Cinco –dijo Belle automáticamente.

-¿Qué?

-Hace seis meses quería toda una ciudad pero lo detuvieron, por lo tanto si está tan desesperado volverá a su plan original sólo que en menor escala. Deseaba alquimistas, por ello todo este teatro sobre los juicios de guerra, teniéndolos encerrados en un solo lugar bien podría estirar la mano para escoger a los que él quisiera.

-Entonces al escapar frustramos su plan –dijo Al con alegría inocente.

-No del todo, ahora sustituirá los alquimistas con piedras de alquimia. Como ya está en este mundo asumo que tiene en su poder cuatro y desea la que tenemos para completar el círculo de transmutación.

-¿Y qué va a transmutar?

-A sus seguidores –Belle dijo en un susurro, todos estaban en silencio mirándola con atención.

-Acabas de descifrar todo el plan de Father con una hora de recopilar información –dijo Ed sonriendo y Belle se preguntó en qué orden estaban las prioridades del chico.

-Bien entonces simplemente tenemos que alejar la piedra de él.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer lo contrario querida –dijo Rumple con los brazos cruzados mientras los demás le miraban compartiendo su idea.

-Sería una carnada perfecta para atraerlo y acabar de una vez con él–dijo Roy.

-Nadie acabará con nadie –dijo Belle saliendo a la terraza alterada. Rumple suspiró y salió detrás de ella.

* * *

Los últimos destellos de luz desaparecían en el horizonte mientras Belle caminaba de un lado a otro con el collar entre las manos, cuando escuchó los pasos de Rumple metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Belle…

-Viste a través de esa puerta –lo acusó antes de que dijera algo que apagara su enojo –por eso tu pierna esta así otra vez ¿verdad? –el la miró avergonzado sin contestar –¡No pudiste evitar tener el poder!

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Arriesgarme a estar en un mundo desconocido contigo sin nada para protegerte?! –Rumple se acercó con desesperación y la tomó de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara -No puedes seguir haciendo esto Belle, y la verdad no entiendo por qué no lo comprendes, es como cualquier otra ciencia: una acción siempre traerá consigo una reacción.

-Intercambio equivalente, es el fundamento de la alquimia donde el individuo comprende la estructura de la materia, la deshace y luego la reconstruye –la voz de Edward los hizo volverse para poner atención a su figura despreocupada que salía por la puerta –Roy quiere hablar contigo sobre algunos puntos –le dijo a Rumple que se fue dándole una mirada apesadumbrada a Belle. Después de unos segundos de mirar a la oscuridad Ed habló.

-Al y yo tratamos de traer de vuelta a nuestra madre, por ello perdí mi pierna izquierda. Estuve a punto de perder a Al así que pagué con mi brazo derecho. Al final tuve que sacrificar mi puerta de alquimia para regresarlo.

-Rumple jamás abandonaría su poder por mí.

-Porque tiene miedo, para él sería más fácil perder la vida que dejar el poder.

-Ya lo creo –La imagen de Rumpelstiltskin suicidándose junto a Peter Pan vino a ella como una maldición.

-Y la razón es porque sin él no puede protegerte.

-¡¿Qué?!                                                                    

-No tiene sentido vivir si no puedes proteger a quienes amas. Antes de rescatar a Al estaba convencido de que podría resolver cualquier problema con la ayuda de alquimia, un punto de vista muy arrogante para un ser humano insignificante. No entendía que podía confiar en los demás para rescatarlo. Ahora pregúntate: ¿tu esposo puede confiar tu protección a alguien más? ¿Puede dejar su poder porque tiene aliados leales?

Belle analizó a cada uno de los héroes de Storybrooke encontrándose de frente con la verdad, la respuesta era “no”. Antes de profundizar en su respuesta Alphonse entró corriendo con rostro preocupado.

-¿No está aquí? –tras analizar la terraza Al suspiró apesadumbrado y escucharon el ruido del motor ponerse en marcha y el furioso arranque de los neumáticos –Por instinto Belle metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta encontrándolo vació.

-Se la llevó –dijo a los dos hermanos –Rumple se llevó la piedra.

* * *

Siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa Rumpelstiltskin llegó a un edificio abandonado, por fuera parecía en ruinas pero al entrar se sorprendió de ver un gran salón que debió servir para recepciones lujosas. Ahora el suelo estaba cubierto de círculos de alquimia y un centenar de personas de rodillas en medio de ellos, parecían estar hechizadas pues sus pupilas dilatadas miraban a la nada. Rumpelstiltskin hizo una mueca al ver que tenía razón y Father tenía todo preparado.

-Por alguna razón sabía que tú vendrías a mí –Father salió de las sombras mirando a Rumpelstiltskin desde lo alto de las escaleras, su mirada era fría y su sonrisa arrogante.

-He venido a hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Un trato eh? ¿Crees que puedes jugar al negociador conmigo?

-La verdad es que este mundo no tiene la menor importancia para mí, pero para ti este es tu reino, te pertenece y quieres recuperarlo. Y da la casualidad que yo tengo la piedra que te falta para que estés más cerca de lograr tu propósito.

-¿Y qué quieres? –Father sonrió.

-Sólo quiero que nos devuelvas a nuestro mundo, tú nos transmutaste aquí así que tú debes regresarnos.

-¿Sólo eso? –se burló Father de una manera que a Rumple le hizo sentir como si estuviera frente a Peter Pan de nuevo.

-Sólo eso –Rumpelstiltskin asintió mientras Father lo estudiaba con atención

-Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre como tú, que conoce el alcance del poder absoluto pediría algo más… interesante.

-No he venido aquí para escuchar propaganda dictatorial ¿tenemos un trato o no? –Father se sentó en uno de los escalones mirándolo apoyando su mentón en una mano.

-Puedo quitarte la piedra por la fuerza, en este mundo no eres un adversario tan hábil.

-Tal vez pero sería una pena desperdiciar tiempo y arruinar todo lo que has preparado aquí. En este momento ya deben de haberse dado cuenta del robo de la piedra.

-¿Te sientes libre? –Father preguntó de una manera que Rumple sintió como si le perforaran el alma –vienes aquí a hacer un trato egoísta después de haber mentido y robado a las personas que te salvaron de ser ejecutado, pero te sientes bien ¿verdad? Es porque este eres tú, y no la persona que los demás quieren que seas.

-Si no quieres hacer un trato… - Rumpelstiltskin comenzaba a perder el control y su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil.

-Quieres volver con tu esposa debido a este sentimiento inútil llamado amor, pero ¿qué te ha dado? Sólo una lucha interna que te ha llevado siglos y te arrastra hasta un mundo de ilusiones sólo para despertar a una realidad donde siempre estás solo. – Rumpelstiltskin comenzó a sentir náuseas y su cabeza palpitaba como si fuera a estallar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó de rodillas agarrando fuertemente la piedra.

-¡Cállate!

-Los sentimientos humanos son una debilidad que se tiene que erradicar, gracias a ellos los demás pueden controlarte, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Rumpelstiltskin! –la voz de Belle hizo eco en el salón, trató de acercarse pero Ed se lo impidió.

-Mira quién llegó… ella es el ejemplo perfecto de que digo la verdad, dime: ¿no te alegraste de desconfiar de ella cuando utilizó esa daga falsa en tu contra? ¿Qué pudo pasar si hubiera sido real?

-Deja de buscar en mi cabeza… -susurró Rumpelstiltskin con voz entrecortada.

-Pero si sólo estoy viendo los pensamientos que corren en tu mente en este momento –dijo Father tratando de sonar inocente.

-Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya –susurró Rumpelstiltskin hacia Edward, el cual dio la señal y en un segundo las líneas de transmutación brillaban en llamas deshaciendo todo el trabajo de Father, mientras Alphonse ponía a todas las personas a salvo a través de montículos de arena. Toda la habitación ardía mientras que Rumpelstiltskin se levantó apresó a Father dentro de una cúpula de oxígeno. Edward y Belle dibujaban lo más rápido que podían un nuevo círculo de transmutación humana.

-¡No seré apresado otra vez! –Father utilizó toda su fuerza para liberarse consiguiendo lanzar a Rumpelstiltskin contra el suelo.

-Es que no serás apresado –dijo con un gruñido –entonces Roy activó el círculo abriendo la puerta, Father se encontró siendo arrastrado hacia ella como un imán, pudieron contemplar la extraña figura sonriendo al otro lado.

-Parece que jamás aprende –sonrió ampliamente llevándose a Father que se desintegraba al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la puerta.

-¿Y ustedes, no vienen? –la voz de Yuko se filtró por la puerta –Hemos estado como locos buscándolos.

Rumpelstiltskin gruñó enojado –maldita bruja, esta es tu idea de una misión sencilla.

-Luego me gritas tenemos que irnos antes de que la conexión se caiga.

-¿Cómo… pero a dónde van? –dijo Riza con el ceño fruncido.

-No somos quien creen, o tal vez sí pero nuestro mundo está del otro lado de la puerta –dijo Belle despidiéndose –ahora tenemos que volver.

-Entonces gracias por ayudarnos con Father –dijo Roy tendiéndole la mano a Rumpelstiltskin –y creo que ahora tengo que investigar lo que pasó con el verdadero William Goldwin.

-¿Seguro que todo estará bien? -Dijo Belle a Riza

-Aquellos ishbalanos extremistas estaban bajo la influencia de Father, le explicaremos todo el asunto al Führer con la esperanza de reconciliar las últimas asperezas entre el Ishbal y la milicia.

-Gracias por confiar en mí -Rumpelstiltskin dijo incómodo a Ed, al tiempo que todos lo miraron acusadoramente.

-¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron de acuerdo hermano?

-Teníamos qué acelerar todo el asunto y si nos poníamos a debatir no sabíamos qué pasaría.

-¿Podríamos irnos ya? –Interrumpió Yuko –no crean que el peaje de este tipo es barato.

Rumpelstiltskin y Belle dieron una última mirada hacia atrás y luego cruzaron a través de dimensiones para aparecer una vez más en la biblioteca del Campus Clamp para luego ser atacados por una lluvia de abrazos de parte de los directores y Sorata.

-Siento que se hallan encontrado con este tipo, lo bueno es que lograron resolver el problema y la piedra tuvo un buen uso.

Rumpelstiltskin abrió la mano donde tenía la piedra y al hacerlo esta se desintegró en un montón de arena.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-El precio por devolverlos a salvo –dijo Yuko mirando a Rumpelstiltskin enigmáticamente pero no dijo nada.

Cuando estaba preparándose para irse a casa Rumpelstiltskin abrazó a Belle fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Sin embargo lo siguiente que ella dijo lo dejó helado.

-Me mentiste, otra vez –dijo en su oído apartándose de su abrazo con cuidado, él la miró con dolor.

-Pero… Belle –“ _no me dejes, no ahora”_ –hubiera querido decir pero parece que el oscuro no estaba de acuerdo por que escuchó su voz acompañada de su risa burlona _–“parece que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para reencontrarnos Rumpelstiltskin”_ –y mientras ella se alejaba la figura de Zoso aparecía frente a él tan clara como los primeros días en que había tomado su maldición “ _–te extrañábamos hilandero”…_

 


	7. Goodbye to Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No quise despertarte, mi amor nunca será suficiente,  
> Así que cogí mis cosas y me quité de tu camino."  
> ¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
> Estoy segura de que te hubiera detenido,  
> Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo y decir adiós…adiós al ayer.  
> ¿Por qué pensarías así?  
> Si, peleamos mucho pero al final, tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta.  
> No lo hubiera querido de otra manera,  
> Pero ahora te has ido y estoy completamente sola,  
> Tumbada aquí, desnuda y pendiente del teléfono.  
> "No quise despertarte, mi amor nunca será suficiente,  
> Así que cogí mis cosas y me quité de tu camino."  
> (Elina Born & Stig Rasta)

 

Después de haber pasado algunos días de su regreso de Amestris, Rumpelstiltskin y Belle se hallaron encerrados en una monótona rutina evadiéndose el uno al otro, la antes cómoda vivienda se había convertido en una celda asfixiante. Belle se negaba a hablar con él y Rumpelstiltskin se alejó como acostumbraba para darle espacio, incluso al ir y venir del trabajo viajaban en el mismo vagón como dos extraños, una de las ventajas de la enormidad del Campus Clamp era que casi no se veían si no era necesario. Rumpelstiltskin cada vez estaba más débil, ahora podía escuchar la voz de Zoso claramente interviniendo en sus conversaciones con las personas pero obstinadamente no quería decir nada, algo había pasado cuando retomó la maldición del Oscuro; era como si no pudiera tener un control total sobre él y ahora con la estúpida pelea con Belle sentía su control deslizarse entre los dedos. Por ello cada noche sacaba su rueda al patio e hilaba durante la mayor parte de la noche, ya casi al alba se arrastraba de cansancio hasta la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, la cual siempre mostraba signos de haber estado llorando. Por las mañanas se veía reflejado en su aspecto descuidado y el terrible mal humor; mientras Belle trabajaba incansablemente en la biblioteca y cansando su mente hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Esta situación mantenía preocupados tanto a Sorata como a la Sra. Potts pero Yuko le aconsejó que se abstuvieran de intervenir.

Una mañana de sábado un mensajero entregó varias cajas que pertenecían a una tienda cercana de ropa junto algunos trajes Armani en sus impecables estuches, Rumpelstiltskin firmó y las acomodó con entusiasmo en el pequeño escritorio. Cuando Belle se acercó él hizo una mueca tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

-Belle mira, éstas son tuyas…-dijo mostrándole algunas cajas ella lo miró con desconfianza –no sé si te gusten… pero puedes cambiar la ropa que no te guste por otra que sea de tu preferencia –dijo alejándose para que ella se acercara mientras él se servía una copa de whisky. Belle miró hacia los trajes con frustración.

-Así que vuelves a ponerte la armadura –dijo ella con ironía mientras Rumpelstiltskin se apartaba dando un trago a su bebida sin contestar, después de tantos días sin decir palabra Belle ya no tenía paciencia para su silencio –hombres con menos poder van por la vida sin necesidad de...

-Es porque no son cobardes como yo ¿verdad querida? –su voz entrecortada antecedió a otro trago de whisky –esos hombres son dechados de valentía, como tu pequeño ladrón…

-¡Su nombre es Will… -en el momento en que ella dijo su nombre sabía que había cometido un error, el vaso que Rumpelstiltskin tenía en la mano estalló en miles de pedazos debido al fuerte agarre, su sangre comenzó a brotar entre los dedos del puño cerrado, hace mucho que Belle no sentía esta sensación aprensiva en su estómago así que con voz cautelosa trató de sofocar la ira que emanaba de él.

-No quise mencionarlo ¿está bien? tienes qué entender que estaba dolida y él fue un amigo que… -una risa estridente resonó en la habitación y Rumpelstiltskin se enfrentó a ella, Belle sintió el frío colarse por su espina dorsal cuando vio la piel dorada y los ojos negros de obsidiana, su cabello comenzaba a rizarse mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Y dime querida ¿cuánto tiempo pasó para que tú y tu amigo cayeran en mi cama? –siseó cada palabra con rencor, sin embargo la ira de Belle supero su miedo y en menos de lo que se hubiera dado cuenta ya había abofeteado a Rumpelstiltskin.

-No vuelvas a insinuar eso, ¿qué clase de mujer crees que soy? –dijo dolida, pero en un rápido movimiento Rumpelstiltskin la tenía contra la pared los brazos tan firmemente agarrados que las garras comenzaron a rasgar su carne.

-La clase de mujer que en seis semanas ya está besándose con otro hombre, ¡EN MI MALDITA TIENDA BELLE! Al menos Milah se fue…

-¡No te atrevas compararme con ella! -gritó con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué? Al final hiciste lo mismo, a ambas les pareció mejor elección un pirata o un ladrón que yo.

-No voy a cargar con los errores de otras mujeres Rumpelstiltskin.         

-Pues es todo lo que hay querida, alguien que es mejor como un monstruo, porque como hombre jamás seré suficiente para una mujer.

 _Te lo dije, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera –_ la voz del Oscuro se burlaba en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su agarre se hacía más fuerte a lo que Belle dio un gemido.

El Oscuro estaba satisfecho, ya faltaba muy poco - _¿creíste que te amaba? ¿a alguien como tú? Pero si no eres nada sin mí._

-¡CALLATE! – Rumpelstiltskin sacudió la cabeza con dolor pero aun sosteniendo a Belle, ligeros hilillos de sangre comenzaban a resbalar por donde herían las garras, al ver esto el Oscuro aulló de placer sin embargo otra voz resonó alto y fuerte.

 _Suéltala Rumpelstiltskin_ –reconoció la voz del padre de Kurogane en su cabeza, enfocó un lugar en la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó helado, la figura del Señor Feudal de Suwa estaba sobre el Oscuro tratando de contenerlo _–No estás sólo, así que suéltala o la lastimarás._

-Rumpelstiltskin por favor, me lastimas –Belle susurró con dolor mirando a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos, él la soltó asustado mirando sus garras ensangrentadas y luego a Belle.

-¡Qué estoy haciendo! –dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas, Belle trató de acercarse pero él se alejó -¡NO TE ACERQUES!

_-Rumple tienes qué alejarte, no estás bien y debes calmarte._

Rumpelstiltskin asintió frenéticamente y desapareció en una nube de humo con los sollozos de Belle perforando su corazón.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Admítanlo todos hemos querido reclamarle a Belle acerca de Will, entiendo que se sentía sola y necesitaba un amigo, pero de eso a besarse con él. Nop definitivamente seis semanas no son suficientes para sacudirse a un ex.**


	8. Llévame Lejos de Aquí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero encontrar la felicidad…  
> Quiero encontrar la felicidad…  
> Quiero ser feliz a tu lado,  
> Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad,  
> Por eso llévame… llévame lejos de aquí,  
> Quiero estar en un lugar distinto,  
> Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí.
> 
> (Oruha – Personaje del manga Clover creado por Clamp)

 

Habían pasado horas desde que Rumple se había ido, Belle había dejado de llorar pero su cuerpo seguía adormecido, el ardor en sus brazos fue lo que hizo que fuera al lavabo para limpiar sus heridas y aplicar antiséptico mordiéndose el labio para controlar el dolor, desde aquel fatídico primer beso no había sentido ni la ira ni la fuerza avasalladora de la bestia en su contra. El pensamiento hizo que nuevas lágrimas llenaran sus ojos, él jamás había reclamado acerca de Will así que ella había ignorado cuánto lo había lastimado, ¿en verdad la había comparado con Milah? ¿La mujer que lo había roto en un principio? Jamás la había conocido pero en un rincón oscuro la culpaba por la desconfianza de su marido y la soledad de Neal. ¿Y si ella seguía rompiéndolo en lugar de sanarle? Trató de alejar esos oscuros pensamientos aplicando más antiséptico como si el dolor de su cuerpo adormeciera el dolor de su corazón.

Rumpelstiltskin apareció en medio del bosque temblando con las manos aferrándose a su cabeza para apaciguar el torbellino de voces que seguían susurrando oscuros pensamientos de venganza y desolación… hasta que… a través de todas ellas: una se filtraba envolviéndolo en calidez y paz, al principio sólo era la candidez femenil de aquella voz hasta que comenzó a entender las palabras y rimas de una canción.

 

Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia

Donde los besos duren una eternidad

Un sueño del cual jamás despertaremos

Donde la felicidad siempre esté presente

Llévame a esa gran felicidad.

 

Sin darse cuenta había dejado de temblar, estaba erguido recibiendo la calma y el control sobre su cuerpo que volvía a ser el de un hombre.

-¡Rumple! –la voz de Sorata lo sacó de la sensación de letargo y le miró con ceño fruncido –Te ves como el infierno pero no tan desesperado como creí.

-¿escuchaste algún canto? –dijo Rumple con voz ronca.

-¿Qué? No, no tenemos sirenas por aquí Rumple…-sonrió Sorata un poco desconcertado.

-Si… eso supuse…

A pesar de su apariencia lamentable Belle fue a casa de los Arisugawa para comprobar que Rumpelstiltskin estuviera con ellos, cuando Arashi abrió la puerta supo que sabía algo por su mirada preocupada. La hizo pasar sin mencionar nada de su aspecto instalándola en la pequeña sala con una taza de té.

-Sorata se fue cuando sentimos el poder descontrolado de Rumpelstiltskin, fue como la primera vez que llegó a este mundo.

-Él cayó a través de un vórtice, debió haber sido horrible volver a tomar la maldición del Oscuro.

-Y doloroso, por eso Yuko encantó el anillo que posee para darle un poco de ayuda. Sin embargo la maldición parece tomar control con cada día que pasa.

Belle reunió todos los recuerdos desde que se volvieron a encontrar, la manera en que él cuidaba su uso de la magia, las heridas que no sanaban con la anterior rapidez, la forma de evitar la confrontación en todo momento, todo para mantener el control, un control que ella estúpidamente había volcado en una furiosa tormenta.

Se llevó las manos a la cara reanudando su llanto, sintió los brazos de Arashi alrededor de ella.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando llegaron a un club nocturno llamado Clover, Sorata no estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes pero necesitaban un baño para limpiar la sangre de Rumpelstiltskin, al entrar se encontraron con la oscura ambientación entre luces de neón y el humo de cigarrillos, sin embargo el lugar estaba limpio sin signos de un ambiente viciado.

Todavía eran pocos los clientes que se escurrían en las mesas y mucho menos en la barra. Sorata sentó a Rumpelstiltskin mientras pagaba, él pidió una bebida sin prestar mucha atención a nada, después de contarle todo lo sucedido a Sorata se sentía un poco más calmado.

-Una tormentosa noche se acerca para estar sin compañía –la voz de una mujer lo hizo enfocar su rostro, sentada a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello ébano, largo y rizado, y sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con interés genuino, sin embargo su voz aterciopelada llena de misticismo fue lo que llamó su atención.

-¡Hey Rumple no tardo nada y ya estás con una hermosa mujer…-la sonrisa de Sorata era tensa –Señorita le agradezco el cuidado de mi amigo pero necesitamos atender una emergencia y luego ir a casa pues somos hombres felizmente casados –se dirigió a la mujer con el fin de que entendiera la “sutil” observación, sin embargo ella se inclinó en la barra mirando a ambos.

-Tal vez tú seas feliz pero tu amigo… -ella sonrió pero cuando su mirada se fijó en la mano ensangrentada se levantó de un brinco de su asiento –¡oh por dios! ¿qué le sucedió? Vengan tengo un botiquín de emergencia en la oficina –dijo tomando de la otra mano a Rumpelstiltskin, Sorata vio con horror que él no se oponía balbuceando incoherencias, dio un último suspiro y llamó a Arashi.

Rumpelstiltskin nunca había sentido un toque tan ligero antes, esta mujer desconocida estaba curando su mano herida con sumo cuidado y atención, le había servido una bebida que estaba logrando embotar sus sentidos. Todas las alarmas en su cabeza se disparaban pero ella seguía susurrando palabras reconfortantes que le hacían quedarse tranquilo.

-¿La amas? –preguntó suavemente entregándole otra copa -a esa chica por la que estás sufriendo ahora.

-Ella es mi luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros ¿no crees? –él le miró confundido –la manera en que la concibes no le da espacio para ser una mujer que comete errores.

-Ella no es…

-Ella también se equivoca y tienes qué aceptarlo para que ella también se dé cuenta, no siempre tienes qué cargar con toda la responsabilidad de los malos actos como ella tampoco debe cargar con la responsabilidad de hacer siempre lo correcto.

-¿Qué eres tú? –logró articular sintiendo la bruma del licor en su lengua, no recordaba cuánto había pasado desde que se sintió de esa manera, cuando era un plebeyo no tenía ni el tiempo ni el dinero para malgastarlo en la bebida, y después de tomar la maldición perdiendo a Baelfire descubrió que ni siquiera podía ahogarse de borracho debido a su poder.

-Alguien que te busca –ella sonrió tiernamente y luego Rumpelstiltskin se perdió en el sueño.

Sorata encontró a Rumpelstiltskin durmiendo tranquilamente en un sofá.

-Parece que estaba realmente cansado y se quedó dormido –Sorata la miró con suspicacia pero no dijo nada –en un momento presentaré mi número, si quieres puedes disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción –suspiró con resignación.

Rumpelstiltskin despertó con la voz armoniosa atrayéndolo como un insecto a la luz, se levantó del sofá y se escabulló por el pasillo hasta sentarse nuevamente en la barra viendo a la mujer de hace un rato cantando con profundo sentimiento en medio del escenario.

 

Las aves cantan en un lenguaje desconocido

Y aunque posean alas jamás alcanzarán el cielo

Llévame a un lugar donde jamás estaré sola.

Por eso llévame a un lugar lejano y distinto.

Donde las alas se mojan,

Donde los dedos se entrelazan,

Donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan fusionando nuestras mentes.

Así que llévame, quiero ser feliz.

No busco tu pasado,

Lo que me interesa es saber tu presente,

Tejiendo juntos aquel futuro frágil.

Llévame…a una eterna felicidad.

 

Con la estrofa final hubo un segundo de silencio contenido y luego una ola de aplausos y silbidos inundó el club, ella sonreía en agradecimiento mientras se alejaba y el presentador tomaba el micrófono.

-Rumpelstiltskin al fin estás despierto hombre, tenemos que irnos. Ya es de madrugada y no creo que las chicas estén muy contentas –Sorata sonaba preocupado como pocas veces.

-Pero no sé su nombre –le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Sorata lo tomó de la camisa y lo forzó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede? No sé qué sea esa mujer pero es obvio que está influyendo en ti, tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, ¿ya te olvidaste de Belle?

Rumpelstiltskin se sacudió de su agarre sin responder y asintió caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando salieron respiró profundamente metiendo el aire frío del exterior a sus pulmones.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Supongo que sí, -se encogió de hombros, caminaron en silencio a casa de Sorata por un rato hasta que Rumpelstiltskin habló seriamente –¿crees que tiendo a minimizar los errores de Belle?

-Supongo que el amor a veces es una especie de bruma sobre un espejo.

-Es una elegante forma de darme la razón.

-Oye, no estarás pensando en enviarla de nuevo a Storybrooke ¿verdad?

-Jamás lo aceptaría –Rumple sonrió tristemente –sin embargo creo que necesitamos algo de distancia, un par de días mientras averiguo cómo controlar la maldición.

-Creo que bebí demasiado, tu idea me parece coherente.

Belle estaba acurrucada en su cama dormitando, después de la llamada de Sorata no le vio caso a quedarse así que contra las protestas de Arashi volvió a su casa para tratar de dormir; lo cual fue bastante frustrante pues cada ruido por más pequeño que fuera la hacía abrir los ojos esperando que fuera su marido.

Fue en la madrugada que cayó rendida unas cuantas horas hasta que el ruido en el baño la despertó, tenía un dolor de cabeza mortal y sentía el cuerpo dolorido. Se levantó con sólo el camisón puesto, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a Rumple frente al espejo lavándose la cara, ya tenía los primeros signos de barba y el pelo estaba desordenado.

Entró de forma precipitada abrazándolo por la espalda, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y ella apretó sus manos en el pecho apoyando su cabeza entre los omóplatos, él entrelazó los dedos de la mano izquierda con los de ella.

-Rumple… -su voz sonó más débil de lo que hubiera querido –yo…

-Belle –interrumpió Rumpelstiltskin apartándose de su abrazo con delicadeza y enfrentando su mirada –escúchame, sólo he venido por unas cosas… yo… me quedaré en la pensión de los Arisugawa por unos días –soltó de repente como si hubiera practicado el discurso y temiera olvidarlo. Cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras dio un paso atrás con algo de enojo.

-Estás alejándome otra vez.

-Belle tengo que evitar lastimarte otra vez –dijo con desesperación mirando los vendajes de sus brazos

-¡Fue un accidente! Apenas un rasguño…

-¡¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez?! No voy a arriesgarme, además sabes que necesitamos esto.

-Ya me cansé de estar separada de ti.

-Hasta que cometa otro error, entonces te apartarás y sufriremos todo otra vez.

Ella trató de encontrar algo que decir pero fue inútil, bajó la cabeza derrotada y él se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Lo que pasó con ese ladrón me lastimó más de lo que me había dado cuenta, así que ahora necesito resolverlo.

-¿No sería mejor que ambos lo hiciéramos?

-No, porque en este momento cuando te veo vuelvo a esa noche cuando te vi en sus brazos y no lo soporto. –Belle sintió una ola de vergüenza recorrerla mientras él le hablaba honestamente y con una tranquilidad que no había estado antes. La soltó y comenzó a tomar varias de sus pertenencias en una mochila mientras ella se sentaba frente al escritorio sin mirarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó su voz desde la puerta.

-Belle… lo siento…-suspiró y sin más se fue cerrando la puerta…

 


	9. Llévame Lejos de Aquí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero encontrar la felicidad…  
> Quiero encontrar la felicidad…  
> Quiero ser feliz a tu lado,  
> Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad,  
> Por eso llévame… llévame lejos de aquí,  
> Quiero estar en un lugar distinto,  
> Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí.
> 
> (Oruha – Personaje del manga Clover creado por Clamp)

 

Habían pasado horas desde que Rumple se había ido, Belle había dejado de llorar pero su cuerpo seguía adormecido, el ardor en sus brazos fue lo que hizo que fuera al lavabo para limpiar sus heridas y aplicar antiséptico mordiéndose el labio para controlar el dolor, desde aquel fatídico primer beso no había sentido ni la ira ni la fuerza avasalladora de la bestia en su contra. El pensamiento hizo que nuevas lágrimas llenaran sus ojos, él jamás había reclamado acerca de Will así que ella había ignorado cuánto lo había lastimado, ¿en verdad la había comparado con Milah? ¿La mujer que lo había roto en un principio? Jamás la había conocido pero en un rincón oscuro la culpaba por la desconfianza de su marido y la soledad de Neal. ¿Y si ella seguía rompiéndolo en lugar de sanarle? Trató de alejar esos oscuros pensamientos aplicando más antiséptico como si el dolor de su cuerpo adormeciera el dolor de su corazón.

Rumpelstiltskin apareció en medio del bosque temblando con las manos aferrándose a su cabeza para apaciguar el torbellino de voces que seguían susurrando oscuros pensamientos de venganza y desolación… hasta que… a través de todas ellas: una se filtraba envolviéndolo en calidez y paz, al principio sólo era la candidez femenil de aquella voz hasta que comenzó a entender las palabras y rimas de una canción.

 

Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia

Donde los besos duren una eternidad

Un sueño del cual jamás despertaremos

Donde la felicidad siempre esté presente

Llévame a esa gran felicidad.

 

Sin darse cuenta había dejado de temblar, estaba erguido recibiendo la calma y el control sobre su cuerpo que volvía a ser el de un hombre.

-¡Rumple! –la voz de Sorata lo sacó de la sensación de letargo y le miró con ceño fruncido –Te ves como el infierno pero no tan desesperado como creí.

-¿escuchaste algún canto? –dijo Rumple con voz ronca.

-¿Qué? No, no tenemos sirenas por aquí Rumple…-sonrió Sorata un poco desconcertado.

-Si… eso supuse…

A pesar de su apariencia lamentable Belle fue a casa de los Arisugawa para comprobar que Rumpelstiltskin estuviera con ellos, cuando Arashi abrió la puerta supo que sabía algo por su mirada preocupada. La hizo pasar sin mencionar nada de su aspecto instalándola en la pequeña sala con una taza de té.

-Sorata se fue cuando sentimos el poder descontrolado de Rumpelstiltskin, fue como la primera vez que llegó a este mundo.

-Él cayó a través de un vórtice, debió haber sido horrible volver a tomar la maldición del Oscuro.

-Y doloroso, por eso Yuko encantó el anillo que posee para darle un poco de ayuda. Sin embargo la maldición parece tomar control con cada día que pasa.

Belle reunió todos los recuerdos desde que se volvieron a encontrar, la manera en que él cuidaba su uso de la magia, las heridas que no sanaban con la anterior rapidez, la forma de evitar la confrontación en todo momento, todo para mantener el control, un control que ella estúpidamente había volcado en una furiosa tormenta.

Se llevó las manos a la cara reanudando su llanto, sintió los brazos de Arashi alrededor de ella.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando llegaron a un club nocturno llamado Clover, Sorata no estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes pero necesitaban un baño para limpiar la sangre de Rumpelstiltskin, al entrar se encontraron con la oscura ambientación entre luces de neón y el humo de cigarrillos, sin embargo el lugar estaba limpio sin signos de un ambiente viciado.

Todavía eran pocos los clientes que se escurrían en las mesas y mucho menos en la barra. Sorata sentó a Rumpelstiltskin mientras pagaba, él pidió una bebida sin prestar mucha atención a nada, después de contarle todo lo sucedido a Sorata se sentía un poco más calmado.

-Una tormentosa noche se acerca para estar sin compañía –la voz de una mujer lo hizo enfocar su rostro, sentada a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello ébano, largo y rizado, y sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con interés genuino, sin embargo su voz aterciopelada llena de misticismo fue lo que llamó su atención.

-¡Hey Rumple no tardo nada y ya estás con una hermosa mujer…-la sonrisa de Sorata era tensa –Señorita le agradezco el cuidado de mi amigo pero necesitamos atender una emergencia y luego ir a casa pues somos hombres felizmente casados –se dirigió a la mujer con el fin de que entendiera la “sutil” observación, sin embargo ella se inclinó en la barra mirando a ambos.

-Tal vez tú seas feliz pero tu amigo… -ella sonrió pero cuando su mirada se fijó en la mano ensangrentada se levantó de un brinco de su asiento –¡oh por dios! ¿qué le sucedió? Vengan tengo un botiquín de emergencia en la oficina –dijo tomando de la otra mano a Rumpelstiltskin, Sorata vio con horror que él no se oponía balbuceando incoherencias, dio un último suspiro y llamó a Arashi.

Rumpelstiltskin nunca había sentido un toque tan ligero antes, esta mujer desconocida estaba curando su mano herida con sumo cuidado y atención, le había servido una bebida que estaba logrando embotar sus sentidos. Todas las alarmas en su cabeza se disparaban pero ella seguía susurrando palabras reconfortantes que le hacían quedarse tranquilo.

-¿La amas? –preguntó suavemente entregándole otra copa -a esa chica por la que estás sufriendo ahora.

-Ella es mi luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros ¿no crees? –él le miró confundido –la manera en que la concibes no le da espacio para ser una mujer que comete errores.

-Ella no es…

-Ella también se equivoca y tienes qué aceptarlo para que ella también se dé cuenta, no siempre tienes qué cargar con toda la responsabilidad de los malos actos como ella tampoco debe cargar con la responsabilidad de hacer siempre lo correcto.

-¿Qué eres tú? –logró articular sintiendo la bruma del licor en su lengua, no recordaba cuánto había pasado desde que se sintió de esa manera, cuando era un plebeyo no tenía ni el tiempo ni el dinero para malgastarlo en la bebida, y después de tomar la maldición perdiendo a Baelfire descubrió que ni siquiera podía ahogarse de borracho debido a su poder.

-Alguien que te busca –ella sonrió tiernamente y luego Rumpelstiltskin se perdió en el sueño.

Sorata encontró a Rumpelstiltskin durmiendo tranquilamente en un sofá.

-Parece que estaba realmente cansado y se quedó dormido –Sorata la miró con suspicacia pero no dijo nada –en un momento presentaré mi número, si quieres puedes disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción –suspiró con resignación.

Rumpelstiltskin despertó con la voz armoniosa atrayéndolo como un insecto a la luz, se levantó del sofá y se escabulló por el pasillo hasta sentarse nuevamente en la barra viendo a la mujer de hace un rato cantando con profundo sentimiento en medio del escenario.

 

Las aves cantan en un lenguaje desconocido

Y aunque posean alas jamás alcanzarán el cielo

Llévame a un lugar donde jamás estaré sola.

Por eso llévame a un lugar lejano y distinto.

Donde las alas se mojan,

Donde los dedos se entrelazan,

Donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan fusionando nuestras mentes.

Así que llévame, quiero ser feliz.

No busco tu pasado,

Lo que me interesa es saber tu presente,

Tejiendo juntos aquel futuro frágil.

Llévame…a una eterna felicidad.

 

Con la estrofa final hubo un segundo de silencio contenido y luego una ola de aplausos y silbidos inundó el club, ella sonreía en agradecimiento mientras se alejaba y el presentador tomaba el micrófono.

-Rumpelstiltskin al fin estás despierto hombre, tenemos que irnos. Ya es de madrugada y no creo que las chicas estén muy contentas –Sorata sonaba preocupado como pocas veces.

-Pero no sé su nombre –le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Sorata lo tomó de la camisa y lo forzó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede? No sé qué sea esa mujer pero es obvio que está influyendo en ti, tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, ¿ya te olvidaste de Belle?

Rumpelstiltskin se sacudió de su agarre sin responder y asintió caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando salieron respiró profundamente metiendo el aire frío del exterior a sus pulmones.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Supongo que sí, -se encogió de hombros, caminaron en silencio a casa de Sorata por un rato hasta que Rumpelstiltskin habló seriamente –¿crees que tiendo a minimizar los errores de Belle?

-Supongo que el amor a veces es una especie de bruma sobre un espejo.

-Es una elegante forma de darme la razón.

-Oye, no estarás pensando en enviarla de nuevo a Storybrooke ¿verdad?

-Jamás lo aceptaría –Rumple sonrió tristemente –sin embargo creo que necesitamos algo de distancia, un par de días mientras averiguo cómo controlar la maldición.

-Creo que bebí demasiado, tu idea me parece coherente.

Belle estaba acurrucada en su cama dormitando, después de la llamada de Sorata no le vio caso a quedarse así que contra las protestas de Arashi volvió a su casa para tratar de dormir; lo cual fue bastante frustrante pues cada ruido por más pequeño que fuera la hacía abrir los ojos esperando que fuera su marido.

Fue en la madrugada que cayó rendida unas cuantas horas hasta que el ruido en el baño la despertó, tenía un dolor de cabeza mortal y sentía el cuerpo dolorido. Se levantó con sólo el camisón puesto, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a Rumple frente al espejo lavándose la cara, ya tenía los primeros signos de barba y el pelo estaba desordenado.

Entró de forma precipitada abrazándolo por la espalda, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y ella apretó sus manos en el pecho apoyando su cabeza entre los omóplatos, él entrelazó los dedos de la mano izquierda con los de ella.

-Rumple… -su voz sonó más débil de lo que hubiera querido –yo…

-Belle –interrumpió Rumpelstiltskin apartándose de su abrazo con delicadeza y enfrentando su mirada –escúchame, sólo he venido por unas cosas… yo… me quedaré en la pensión de los Arisugawa por unos días –soltó de repente como si hubiera practicado el discurso y temiera olvidarlo. Cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras dio un paso atrás con algo de enojo.

-Estás alejándome otra vez.

-Belle tengo que evitar lastimarte otra vez –dijo con desesperación mirando los vendajes de sus brazos

-¡Fue un accidente! Apenas un rasguño…

-¡¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez?! No voy a arriesgarme, además sabes que necesitamos esto.

-Ya me cansé de estar separada de ti.

-Hasta que cometa otro error, entonces te apartarás y sufriremos todo otra vez.

Ella trató de encontrar algo que decir pero fue inútil, bajó la cabeza derrotada y él se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Lo que pasó con ese ladrón me lastimó más de lo que me había dado cuenta, así que ahora necesito resolverlo.

-¿No sería mejor que ambos lo hiciéramos?

-No, porque en este momento cuando te veo vuelvo a esa noche cuando te vi en sus brazos y no lo soporto. –Belle sintió una ola de vergüenza recorrerla mientras él le hablaba honestamente y con una tranquilidad que no había estado antes. La soltó y comenzó a tomar varias de sus pertenencias en una mochila mientras ella se sentaba frente al escritorio sin mirarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó su voz desde la puerta.

-Belle… lo siento…-suspiró y sin más se fue cerrando la puerta…

 


End file.
